


Welcome to the Darkness 2: Mr Norrell learns to share

by Nefertiti_22002, Predatrix



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Anal Sex, Lewd fantasies, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertiti_22002/pseuds/Nefertiti_22002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predatrix/pseuds/Predatrix
Summary: This is a sequel to "Welcome to the Darkness," which took place two weeks after the great Disenchantment of Lady Pole, Arabella Strange and Stephen Black. Gilbert Norrell and Jonathan Strange had been lovers for a week. John Childermass, Gilbert's former lover, visited them and became trapped in the Darkness. They formed a threesome.
Unfortunately Gilbert quickly becomes spoiled by having two such gorgeous men providing him with the necessities and pleasures of life. They set out to get him to reciprocate by doing chores around the house and being more active in bed. It's a long process and involves many interesting rewards of a sexual nature.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began this sequel by writing the first scene and then got stuck. Predatrix carried on and wrote a great deal more before she had to leave the fandom, at least temporarily, due to personal obligations. I wrote several scenes and the conclusion, but overall she is responsible for at least two-thirds of this story. 
> 
> Predatrix also turned over to me some unfinished drafts, which I will be working to complete once I have posted all the chapters of this fic. She is a tremendously imaginative and talented writer, and I'm grateful to her for having carried on with this story as well as for our work, collaboratively and separately, to give the Dumpling a very active love-life.

_Fifteen days after the Disenchantment_

The next morning Childermass woke up first. He was lying on his side facing Gilbert and Jonathan. His ex-master was also on his side, with Jonathan spooned up behind the smaller man, his long arms wrapped around him.

Childermass noticed that two candles were burning. One of his companions must have lit new ones when answering a call of nature. He had never paid much attention to how long a candle burned, but he would have to become very aware of such things now. Having been in the Darkness for several hours, and asleep during much of that, he noted that his eyes had adjusted. He could not see the other two perfectly, but he could make out some details of their expressions. They both looked quite content.

Childermass felt a pang of jealousy. He had long known that Gilbert was in love with Jonathan, and now they had become a couple. How much did Jonathan love Gilbert? As much as he did? Only time would tell. He lay quietly watching them sleep.

Eventually Gilbert shifted slightly, and his face contorted as he struggled up out of sleep. He had always been slow to awaken. Childermass found it quite charming to watch him.

Once Gilbert’s eyes opened and he became aware of Childermass’ presence, he grinned. He reached out, and Childermass slid his arm across the counterpane until they were holding hands.

“Good morning, Childermass … um, John,” Gilbert whispered.

Childermass’ jealousy receded. Gilbert was so clearly delighted that he was there. Jonathan was the love of his life and no doubt always would be, and Gilbert would never be able to love Childermass as much. Still, here was Gilbert, willing to share Jonathan with his ex-man of business. What more in the world could the man possibly offer? It was incredibly generous. Childermass was sure that he would grow hugely fond of Jonathan as well.

For now, though, being back with Gilbert was what he concentrated on. He squeezed Gilbert’s hand. After they had stared at each other for a little while, Childermass carefully shifted over until he and Gilbert could stretch their necks and gently kiss each other. It was not the most comfortable of positions, but they could not really do much about that without waking Jonathan, so they continued to move their lips together.

About ten minutes later, Jonathan woke up, raising himself on his elbow and smiling across at Childermass. Freed from his embrace, Gilbert slid over to kiss Childermass more freely. Then he lay down on his back and pulled Jonathan down for a deep kiss. Finally Childermass and Jonathan leaned across him to kiss, wetter and with more tongue as they got lost in it. Being directly below them, Gilbert watched with a fascinated little smile, his hands wandering over their chests and up into their hair.

Finally the two pulled apart to breathe. Gilbert was panting harder than either. He groped and grabbed the first hand he encountered—Childermass’—and pushed it down to his hard member. Childermass laughed. “That was a mistake, Jonathan! Now he’s standing straight up.”

Gilbert wriggled impatiently, “What do you expect? It’s not my fault! It is inevitable if I have to sleep between two such attractive men and then see them so passionate with each other!”

Childermass snorted. “ _Have_ to sleep? You wanted to sleep in the middle!”

Gilbert looked at them both with a smile. “Well, of course! Who wouldn’t?”

Jonathan chuckled as he glanced down toward the bulge at the front of Gilbert’s nightshirt. “Actually, John, although Gilbert and I have only shared a bed for the last week, so far I have awoken to find him that way more often than not."

Childermass nodded reminiscently. "That's not changed, then."

Gilbert squirmed. "Will the both of you stop chatting and one of you get your mouth on me!?"

The two glanced down at him with a smile and went back to talking as if he had not spoken. Childermass resumed, “He’s just greedy that way. And what do you do in such cases?”

Jonathan looked fondly down into Gilbert’s pleading face. “Somehow I find it difficult to refuse our Gilbert any thing.”

Both Childermass and Gilbert looked delightedly at him and glanced at each other, surprised at Jonathan’s “our Gilbert.” 

Any vestiges of Childermass’ earlier jealousy evaporated. He shook his head in mock exasperation and replied, “Oh, I experience that same difficulty—if he’s being agreeable. Why don’t I indulge him this time?”

Jonathan nodded. “Fine, and I'll be the one taking care of him up here.”

Gilbert looked up at Jonathan delightedly and opened his lips. At once the other magician was kissing him sloppily while unbuttoning the top of his nightshirt to slip his hand inside and rub and pinch each sensitive nipple.

Childermass, who was tickling Gilbert’s erection through the cloth, interrupted him. “Mr Strange—Jonathan, what is this system you have for getting to the salient parts of Gilbert?”

Jonathan pointed to a range of buttons. “Then just reach inside and unbutton the breeches at the side and pull them down.”

Childermass undid the nightshirt buttons but was struggling to push the layers of cloth aside. “The hell with that,” he muttered, and got up to kneel on the bed, taking hold of the cuffs of Gilbert’s night-breeches and pulling them off abruptly. He tossed them aside, pushed up the nightshirt, and grasped Gilbert’s erection with one hand.

Jonathan watched him, chuckling. “Or that could work, too. Just make sure that Gilbert doesn’t feel cold.”

“I think I can make him forget the chill,” Childermass said, lowering himself and beginning to kiss and lick Gilbert’s shaft.

Gilbert pulled Jonathan down for another deep kiss, moaning into his mouth.

Childermass pulled the stiff cock halfway into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He put his hands under Gilbert’s buttocks to shift him slightly upward. Gilbert’s left leg went over his shoulder, and Childermass winced as the heel dug into his back slightly. He reached around the thigh and freed his mouth to briefly suck his long middle finger, wetting it so that he could tickle at Gilbert’s entrance and slowly slide it inside until he found the sensitive spot in the tight channel.

Gilbert bucked and freed his mouth to gasp and then keen shrilly. Jonathan held him down, opening his nightshirt further and tonguing his stiff nipples. He reached down around Childermass’ chin and teased at Gilbert’s balls, feeling them begin to clench. Nearly light-headed with so much stimulation, Gilbert fell silent, gasping and shuddering as his release slipped toward him and then sent waves of bliss through his body. Childermass continued to suck hungrily at his member, swallowing his seed and drawing every last tiny jolt of pleasure from him.

Dazed, Gilbert relaxed back onto his pillow, and Jonathan drew his nightshirt down and pulled the bedclothes over him. Childermass slid up to lie beside him opposite Jonathan. The two watched fondly as Gilbert’s panting slowed and his breath became normal. Jonathan and Childermass simultaneously reached out for each other and held hands across Gilbert’s body.

After a short time it became apparent that Gilbert was once again firmly in the grip of sleep. 

"If we were at home I'd wonder if we were safe from the servants coming in, did we lie abed all hours," Childermass remarked, "but here I am most uneasy about fairy-servants."

"I thank you, I believe myself cured of _that_ particular ambition," said Jonathan rather drily. 

Childermass opened his eyes wide. "Never tell me th'hast taught our Gilbert to cook!" In his incredulity, the words came out broad Yorkshire, with "our" as two syllables and the long vowel in 'cook'. 

Jonathan laughed with him. "Not too likely, is it?"

"Have you taught him to do a hand's turn around the place?" said Childermass. 

"Well, I can get him to do things, but he usually complains or does it so badly it needs to be done again," said Jonathan. "It's usually less bother to do it myself, and if it's something I really don't want to do I make a spell up."

Childermass gave a low whistle. "Oh, he _is_ giving you the run-around, sir ... I mean, Jonathan."

Jonathan said, "Well, I don't think he's putting it on."

"Not what I meant," said Childermass. 

Jonathan looked at him.

"If you don't stand up to him, _which is good for him."_ Childermass added firmly, "he'll walk all over you. You need to learn to make acting up more trouble than it's worth, and, of course, to provide rewards when he starts to be good."

"One guess what he usually likes best," said Jonathan. 

Childermass laughed. "Yes, usually that! Not that it's too much trouble to provide."

"No, it’s actually a reward for the giver as well. But since you're here now, I think we can probably manage without getting Gilbert to help, that being such a pain."

 _"Oh,_ no," said Childermass. "Not giving him a lesson in manners and behaviour isn't an option. It was different when he had a house-full of servants and paid them a decent wage—quite a generous one, I must admit. But with just the three of us? That’s not acceptable. He's not missing both legs and a hand, so he has no excuse not to try. I don't expect him to take up manual labour in his middle-fifties, no. Helping us with magic would also work, as long as he's doing his bit. He's just got to be put in a situation where helping is less trouble than not-helping. Well ... start as we mean to go on. We're awake, no reason for him not to be." He prodded Gilbert, who grumbled and tried to turn over and nestle down under the blankets, but Childermass added, “Vinculus. You wanted to hear about him, remember? I have a good many revelations that will astonish you.”

Gilbert sat up at that. “Really, Childermass!" he said indignantly, "I cannot conceive that such an arrant charlatan could have any thing to say about the state of my art, if that is what you mean to convey."

Jonathan thought he looked endearingly ruffled when he was being pompous. Having been Gilbert’s lover for only about a week now, he tended to think that almost anything the other magician did was endearing.

"Surely you do not mean to suggest that he is coming here? Where are my clothes? We must stand and face the enemy," Gilbert went on. "The very thought of his imposing on us forever makes me--"

"Be easy, sir," said Childermass, just the way Jonathan suspected he must have soothed hundreds of little hurts for his master in the past. "He knows what his role is, as the Book … Well, you don’t know about that, do you? Let’s go down and make ourselves some breakfast, and I’ll tell you all about it."

++++++++++++++++++++++

The three went down to the kitchen, and Jonathan showed Childermass where the pantry was, stocked with eggs, bacon, bread, butter, preserves, tea, milk and chocolate—all the necessities for making breakfast.

“How are you managing to obtain all this fresh food?” Childermass asked. “I thought you were cut off from the world outside the Darkness.”

Jonathan explained that as they used the supplies of food, their stocks were mysteriously replenished at intervals, so that they never were at risk of going hungry. The same went for such necessities as candles and fuel.

“We are not sure how this happens. It could be part of the curse that the Fairy put on us, keeping us alive through the many years of torment that he intended to inflict upon me. Or it could be that John Uskglass, who has evidently altered that curse and made it into an area of power and protection for us, is the one who supplies our needs. We tend to favour the latter hypothesis, especially since the provisions are quite good quality and varied. At any rate, we are not dependent upon the outside world for such things.”

Childermass was silent for a moment and then nodded. “If that is true, I am quite amazed and humbled. That the King of the North should pay you and Gilbert—and now me, I suppose—such attention astonishes me! Not that I am entirely convinced, mind you, but still …”

He and Jonathan between them cooked a fairly elaborate breakfast. Gilbert’s contribution was to make the chocolate, of which only he wished to partake. He sat down to drink it and helped himself to toast and preserves when the other two put them on the table. Childermass looked at Jonathan in a meaning manner. Jonathan nodded but gazed at Gilbert so dotingly that Childermass rolled his eyes.

Once they had satisfied their hunger, they went into the library and sat on the sopha as they had the night before, with Gilbert in the middle.

Childermass acquainted the other two with what had happened to him on the night of the Disenchantment: his delivery of Lady Pole’s finger, the replacement of which resulted in her release from her enchantment; his discovery of the hanged body of Vinculus; his apparent encounter with a mysterious figure whom he came in retrospect to believe was John Uskglass and his subsequent discovery that Vinculus had been resurrected and was the Book of the Raven King. He explained the nature of the book and its sudden change into a wholly new text: what it had said about them and what it might say now.

Childermass went on to tell them that he had taken charge of Vinculus, feeding him and sharing a room at a modest inn where they had been living in York. He mentioned also his hopes to become the new Reader of the King’s Book.

"Between you two and me, he wasn't any too happy about having me as his Reader, because I kept far too close an eye on him. And that wore on me, continually having to stand between him and drink, between him and theft--because he had been starving so long he was hard to convince that he need only apply to me to feed him and he could have all the meat-pies he pleased--and between him and the next pretty maidservant whom he might convince to become the sixth Mrs Vinculus."

"Wasn't it terribly interesting, though, John?" said Jonathan, who had been leaning forward on his elbows, listening in fascination. "I mean, you were piecing together the Raven King's own thoughts in the Raven King's own writing. He must have so much to offer us."

"All very well," said Childermass, "but the sorts of things he found important aren't at all the same things we find important. I fairly quickly managed to decipher what I think was a description of how to sow a particular bush whose roots protect against crop parasites. There were descriptions of unnatural weather-patterns which were supposed to tell us about future wars, and a spell to protect against treacherous lieutenants in positions of power. All of these might be useful; none of them was an immediate priority. Meanwhile all Gilbert's old political friends and acquaintances very quickly heard about this fellow who was the King’s Book, and right away ..."

Gilbert shuddered faintly. At this distance, his life in a country at war seemed a long nightmare of confusing demands and angry voices. The flattering impression given by his resurrection of Lady Pole had barely lasted a week before the complaints began, and the demands for instantly creating completely impractical spells. 

"… they were coming out with the things they thought the King's Book should be saying, and I was getting in trouble for not coming up with them."

"It was the same for me," said Gilbert. "I used to dread having to admit to a spell's being difficult of access, unreliable of result or flatly impossible. Unless I was actually working on a spell, they would take me to the House and argue loudly for why I should do exactly what they wanted. Until my head hurt and my concentration was even worse."

Childermass patted his hand. "I think we're safe from all that here. You'll be able to help without having to put up with any of it."

Gilbert sighed. "It was not that I grudged my actions for England, but they seemed such a thankless task, and if only the Ministers could have brought about what they wished without having to shout at me ..."

"Now that I'm trapped here, I'm worried about the Book," said Childermass. "It has to be Vinculus, but does the Reader have to be me?"

"Well, I doubt it," said Jonathan thoughtfully. "The Raven King doesn't seem to have had any difficulty bending things to his will, whatever other kings or powers did. If he's permitted you to come here, chance or not, I should think you have a purpose here and someone else will just fit into place."

"I hope so," said Childermass. "Still, I should very much like to contact some one in the outside world and try to find out where Vinculus is. If possible we should find another guardian who can keep watch over him. I have some one in mind, though I am not at all convinced that you would approve of my choice, Gilbert. It’s John Segundus.”

Gilbert looked at him sharply but sighed and shrugged.

Childermass resumed, “I heard from him after Lady Pole left his asylum at Starecross that he intended to revert to his and Mr Honeyfoot’s original plan of starting a school for magicians there. After all, she was their only patient, and with magic flooding back into England, there would be many pupils wishing to enter such a school. Now, wait, Gilbert, you yourself should favour the notion of magicians being properly trained rather than just practicing the art on their own.”

Gilbert nodded reluctantly. “Yes, I suppose so. Mr Segundus is not the brightest young fellow, but I have to admit that he is eager and dedicated, and he will probably do as well as any one could, given that the three most skilled and learned magicians in the land are not available.”

Childermass could not help but beam at hearing himself included as part of this exclusive little group. “I’m delighted to hear you say so. Well, I wish to contact Mr Segundus and ask if he might take charge of Vinculus. He’s a difficult charge, but what with Mr Honeyfoot and the pupils that will soon arrive at the school, he might manage the fellow effectively—and they could all collaborate at working further to translate the writings on his body. So, the question is, do you know any spells for crossing worlds?"

"Well, _obviously_ not, or we would have used them to obtain our freedom!" said Gilbert, adding, "Before our situation became tolerable, I mean," to Jonathan, with a smile. 

"How might we induce somebody who isn't a magician to come here, then?" said Childermass. "I mean, I came in but any one else’d need a deal of an incentive to risk it. I assume that to any normal person, we're just in England in an unnatural, frightening darkness. In fact, that’s what I assumed, which is why I dared to come here and enquire about you. Now I’m not quite sure where we are."

"We think we have worked that out," said Gilbert. He explained, at some length, that the Gentleman had wished to make the cruellest prison he could conceive of. "Thus, I believe we are somehow in Faerie, yet cut off from the hundreds of kingdoms therein. We are also cut off from the Christian world, because although he could not conceive of that as important, he knew the English magician he wished to be revenged upon would be distressed. Therefore, we are in a sort of magical oubliette."

"But you seem to be doing all right for yourselves, what with the magical replenishment of food and all?" said Childermass rather anxiously. 

"There was a change in our Darkness when we had performed the spell that summoned John Uskglass to free my wife and Lady Pole," said Jonathan. "Suddenly after much rancor Gilbert and I were friends again. The shadow we lived in no longer oppressed us. I collect that the tyrant king who placed us here had died, or forgotten us--I do not say forgiven us, for he was a cruel and monstrous figure."

Gilbert nodded solemnly. "Eventually, as Jonathan said, we found food, candles, lamp oil and firewood and coal. I believe that time passes here, but extremely slowly. The Raven King ..." (his voice dropped to a murmur) "... seemed to have taken my books as a sacrifice, though that is certainly not what I intended when we cast the spell!"

Gilbert shivered, but Jonathan held him, and he finally went on, "He accepted the sacrifice, but the sacrifice was my will under his, to give all that I had, all that I was. When I had done that to put right the great wrong I had done English Magic, the Raven King gave back my books. If in a somewhat disordered condition! I make no doubt that we are responsible for discovering John Uskglass' intent for us, and bringing it to pass, and the books are to help us in that."

Childermass stared at him, and eventually shook his head. "I never thought I'd come back and find you a true Yorkshireman, Gilbert!"

"As to that, I'm lucky to have you two," said Gilbert. "I doubt we'll see Yorkshire again for a while, though we may work for it." He looked thoughtful. "But I'm sure I'd _rather_ have you two than any other company, and I'm glad to lay down a burden for the Nation for which I was essentially unsuited. After all, the war is over now."

"Well, I'd never have wanted you running a law-court," said Childermass, with a grin. 

"I'll have you know that I probably know more about thaumaturgical law than any living Englishman!" said Gilbert indignantly. 

"Aye, I'm sure you do," said Childermass. "Doesn't make you the right man to arbitrate on life and death for all magicians. Or people who think they are," he added. 

To Jonathan's surprise, Gilbert pulled both of them close for comfort. "I might have had people killed for that at one point. I must have been mad."

"My darling power-crazed maniac?" said Jonathan. "No. No, it's just ... not you."

"You didn't see him at his worst," said Childermass, and Gilbert nodded solemnly. 

"Really?" said Jonathan. "Well ... how did that happen, then? I mean, I've known you behaved pretty badly to me, out of fear, but I couldn't imagine you trying to get some deluded fool hanged for thinking they're a magician. Not the Gilbert I knew, anyway."

Gilbert did not answer right away and sat thinking for a while. Finally he said glumly, "It was as if I had to answer to English Magic, or she to me. I do not think my thoughts would have run in that course, if Mr Lascelles in particular had not set me to considering my own consequence so much. I knew in my heart I would rather be off with my books where no-one had to depend on me, but it didn't seem possible." Both of them kissed him.

"Anyway, you couldn't have been more raving mad than I was, Gilbert," said Jonathan comfortingly. "I apparently threw my whole heart into being insane, which was uncomfortable to realize when I started to come back to myself a bit. You weren't haunted by pineapples!"

Childermass interjected, “Pineapples?”

“It’s a long story, and Gilbert has already heard it. I shall tell you of my Venetian adventures another day.”

"I rather wish I had madness as an excuse," said Gilbert sadly. "It was my own flaws that brought me down, not leaving my senses and ceasing to be myself."

Jonathan gave him a hug. "I have to admit that my flaw of arrogance was in it. It did not occur to me, in taking on my project, that I might need help from others. It did not occur to me that I had better take heed and _not_ try to get a Fairy servant, because cleverer magicians than I have come to grief that way. All I knew to do was run full-gallop against an obstacle, and I worked harder and harder—and grew madder and madder--until I lost my ability to think."

Childermass said, "I reckon every man loses his wits in his own way."

"Says the only sane man in the room!" said Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childermass and Gilbert explain to Jonathan how they became a couple, and the two reward Gilbert for making tea.

_Three weeks after the Disenchantment_

The three agreed that somehow making contact with the outside world was vital, not only so as to deal with Vinculus but also so that they could find out other important news about the magic that had recently been unleashed in England. Childermass and Jonathan worked together, researching possible magical means for making such contact. Gilbert continued the enormous task of putting the library to rights.

A week passed with Childermass and Jonathan preparing breakfast, lunch and dinner for them, with Gilbert making minimal contributions. He continued to make his own breakfast chocolate, and at dinner he poured glasses of sherry for all three and set the table. Childermass shook his head when Jonathan kissed and petted Gilbert for these minor contributions. “That’s not the way to set him right,” he whispered to Jonathan at one point.

They celebrated one week of Childermass’ presence in the Darkness with a dinner that was quite tasty and filling. They returned to the library sopha to rest and have some Madeira-wine.

After a companionable silence, a thought struck Jonathan, and he asked Childermass, "How did you come to be with Gilbert, anyway? I know you were, and I don't resent it in the least, but he has not been exactly forthcoming when I inquired about it."

“Well, of course not, Jonathan!” said Gilbert. “I had no idea that we would all three end up here in the darkness together … so intimately. There was no need to go into the details.”

“Besides,” said Childermass, “I suspect that he is not a little embarrassed about how it came about.”

“Oh, really?” replied Jonathan, grinning at Gilbert. “Well, if he does not want me to know, perhaps we shouldn’t …”

Gilbert looked rather hesitantly at Jonathan and then shrugged resignedly. Jonathan kissed his cheek.

Childermass settled back into the cushions, sipped his wine and stared into the fire. “Well, it was like this. I had to undress him on a journey," said Childermass. "The weather being what it was, and his buttons being awkward, and him threatening to take a chill (which would have been a lot of work), I had to help him into the bed and try to warm him through."

"If that's what you call it," muttered Gilbert, with a little smirk. 

Childermass frowned at him in exasperation. “Jonathan, I'll have you know it was perfectly blameless! I wouldn't have dared lay a hand on my master, because I depended on him for my livelihood."

"All right, it _was_ me," said Gilbert. "But I didn't really know what was happening."

"No, he didn't," Childermass conceded. 

"How can you engage in such activities without an idea what you were up to?" said Jonathan. 

"I was half-asleep. And drunk," said Gilbert. 

"How on _earth?"_ exclaimed Jonathan indignantly. He had never imagined Childermass to be that sort of man. 

Childermass held up his hand dismissively and shook his head. "What Gilbert is trying to say is that I passed him the brandy because he was so cold, and it made him feel better. I held him until he stopped shivering, and then, well, _he_ started it ... he just opened his legs and clamped himself onto me. Completely unexpected, at least to me: I had to think out quite quickly about whether I objected."

"I was rather passionate," said Gilbert complacently. "I just wasn't quite awake. From my point of view I was having the most lovely dream, where I was beautifully warm, right down to my toes."

Jonathan chuckled. "I know your toes are like ice, Gilbert. I get attacked by them at dead of night."

"You as well?" said Childermass, amused. "Anyway, I was keeping him warm, and he was rubbing against me. Quite eagerly."

"I wasn't at all sure what I was doing," said Gilbert. "The only experience I'd ever had was dreams, and this was the best dream I'd ever had, with a man rocking against me. It was soothing at first, but ... I suppose I might have made an encouraging noise."

"Definitely moaning," said Childermass. 

"And then it felt even better, and I couldn't _think,_ because someone was kissing me, and I had arms round me, hands all over me, and I didn't know what to do."

"I had to do everything, as usual," said Childermass, "but then I was used to that."

"If I'd known what was going on I'd have helped," said Gilbert. He smiled shyly. “But it all turned out well in the end.”

"In fairness," said Childermass, "he was very responsive and welcoming. Then he went to sleep, instantly, because he always does."

Jonathan nodded. "I think you've taught him manners, but if it's particularly intense he can't help it. If he leaves me wanting, I give him a short nap, half a candle's time, and wake him up."

"That first time, I just thought it was an odd experience," said Childermass, "because he never spoke of it."

"I was convinced it was a dream," said Gilbert.

"Took me a while to realize," said Childermass, "that because I cleaned him up, after, when he just murmured something and settled down again, that wasn't him saying, 'Thank you, Childermass, I enjoyed that.' In point of fact, he wasn't really waking up."

"So when I woke up clean and dry after a dream I had no reason to suspect anything had actually happened," said Gilbert. 

"Childermass, you're talking as though it were a regular occurrence," Jonathan said.

"Well..." said Gilbert. 

"Not to say _regular,"_ said Childermass. 

"Dear me," said Jonathan mildly. "And you've been telling _me_ not to let him take advantage."

Childermass grinned. "That's probably why. It didn't happen too often, but after a while I did notice that all the occasions when he invited himself along to add advice on book-buying trips were in the dead of winter."

"Please remember," said Gilbert, "I had no idea what my body was up to. I thought that what was happening was that I had lovely, lovely dreams when I was in bed with Childermass keeping me warm, and I was drunk."

"I did figure that out," said Childermass.

"Without the weather, I would have had no excuse to have the ... snuggling, or the drink. What reason would there be to deny myself the pleasure, if I wasn't doing anything real?" said Gilbert. 

"Well, clearly you did get something more equitable together," said Jonathan. "You certainly manage to stay awake long enough to keep me happy at least some of the time!"

Childermass said, "I couldn't actually say, 'no more nice little trips for you, sir,' let alone I knew he wasn't clear anything was going on. So I had to be a bit tricky. I waited longer than usual before the next winter trip, and when I got him into bed I gave him a bit less to drink. And quite a lot more attention!"

Gilbert smiled and said reminiscently, "It was wonderful."

"All-over body-massage, then I fingered his arse for a _long_ time. I hadn't done that before," said Childermass. "I didn't go so far as to fuck him while he was out-of-his-wits with lust, but I got him going. As far as two fingers, anyway. Rubbing him just right, _just there,_ where he likes it."

Gilbert gulped at the memory and said, "Of course I went to sleep after something that intense." 

"Then I took care of myself and followed him into slumber," said Childermass. 

"So?" said Jonathan. 

Gilbert sighed. "So Childermass took that moment to acquaint me with the condition I was in, by not doing any thing. When I woke up I was rather damp, and rather sticky, and ... stretched behind, just a little sore."

"I could see him piecing it together in his mind," said Childermass. "Not that he said any thing."

Gilbert winced, "I was so worried I'd done something wrong."

"You have the unfortunate habit of looking sulky when you're feeling guilty," said Childermass.

"I could not think how to even start that conversation," said Gilbert. "But eventually I realized it wasn't right to make Childermass start the conversation when I was at fault, so I apologised and said I hadn't been altogether clear what was going on. And if I'd assaulted him I would offer as much restitution as he thought right."

"And I said I didn't mind bedding him at all, but he was going to have to learn to ask, like a sensible man, and he said, 'Would you mind? Now?'" and I saw he was shivering so badly with nerves he wanted reassurance. 

"I was so scared I wasn't even hard," said Gilbert. "So he held me in his arms for a while."

"Didn't take you long to _get_ hard," observed Childermass. 

"Once I felt better I wanted you again," said Gilbert. "Obviously. I _always_ do. Both of you, now!" he added with a quick smile.

"Well, Gilbert was certainly well experienced when he came here," said Jonathan. "There was I trying not to scare the nervous virgin, and there's him just wishing I'd get on with it."

Childermass grinned. "I'd like to have seen that!"

"'Shall I kiss you? Don't be afraid!'" quoted Gilbert irritably. "And then he gave me a missish, mimsy kiss that would not have troubled the conscience of a particularly careful nun." His face took on the sour expression it did at the thought of religious habits he particularly disdained, like the Catholic Church. He appeared to believe that people subscribed to those beliefs out of sheer wrong-headedness. 

"I take it that wasn't what you were after?" said Childermass. "Would have been a while since you had me." 

"At least you knew how to kiss," said Gilbert. 

"I knew perfectly well how to kiss!" exclaimed Jonathan. "It was only that I assumed you didn't."

"So I said, 'that's not what I call a kiss,'" resumed Gilbert. "'And I showed him how to do it properly."

"It took me a moment to catch up," said Jonathan. "He was going at it all hot and heavy, as if he had an extra tongue and extra pair of hands, and just climbing all over me."

"You don't make me sound very appealing," said Gilbert rather huffily. 

"Then I realized it was just that he wanted me _that much,_ which was rather flattering."

"Well, of course I did!" exclaimed Gilbert. "Both of you are so very appealing, and I happened to have somewhat..." He paused and muttered "sorry!" to Childermass. "...somewhat fallen in love with you," he said to Jonathan. 

"I slowed him down, mainly just by asking him to slow down," said Jonathan. "Once he realised he was going to get what he wanted, he calmed down a bit."

"I quite like kissing," admitted Gilbert. "It's not my favourite activity, but it's very pleasing."

"You didn't do so much of it with me," said Childermass. 

"I was strongly limited by the amount of time I had with you," replied Gilbert. "No matter that I'd have liked to, I always knew that we'd better be more expeditious about it."

"So we stuck to your favourite activity, which is buggery," agreed Childermass, nodding. 

Gilbert tried to look offended.

"Well, it _is,"_ Jonathan pointed out. "I doubt you'd have been much pleased if I'd expressed a preference for any other style of amorous activity."

Gilbert looked at him anxiously. "You don't prefer something else, do you?"

"Well, apart from the occasional desire that you'd ask me to kiss you while we're doing it, no," said Jonathan. 

"If I'm particularly excited, which, I must admit, I always am with both of you, it doesn't necessarily occur to me," said Gilbert, blushing. 

Jonathan smiled and went on, "So he had to explain it all to me, which was a bit embarrassing, but whatever they say about soldiers, men at war do not all engage amorously with other men. Women provide their own lubrication, and it was a woman--my own wife, of course!--who had given me my education."

"I should think Gilbert took it upon himself to educate you on how men do it," said Childermass. "He may be shy, and he may be respectable, but he has an idea how wrong it might go without taking proper care."

"'Go slowly, use your fingers, and plenty of salve. _Then_ apply your member with some vigour,'" said Gilbert.

"He's very straightforward when he wants to be, really," said Jonathan with a chuckle. 

"Ha! That's the 'gentry' way of putting it," said Childermass. "Meaning, 'hammer him till he yelps!'"

"I do not yelp," Gilbert snapped, although a quick responsive shiver went through him, as though he liked the thought. 

Later that evening the three went to bed, and Childermass demonstrated what he had meant. Once he—and Gilbert—were finished, he glanced over at Jonathan.

“Was that a yelp or was it not?”

Jonathan nodded. “I have to admit that it could perhaps be accurately described as a yelp.”

Gilbert pulled both of them closer as he drowsily responded, “Mmm …”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, the three woke up and cuddled for a while. Childermas and Jonathan exchanged a look over Gilbert’s head, and both nodded, Jonathan somewhat reluctantly.

"We've got something to tell you," said Childermass. 

Gilbert looked at him mistrustfully. He was not good at deducing people's mood from their manner, but long acquaintance had left him able to piece together which of Childermass' expressions were generally positive or not. 

John Childermass laughed. "Nay, it's none so bad as all that, Gilbert."

"Well, clearly there's something I'm not getting right," snapped Gilbert. 

"No, come up here and I'll tell you," said Childermass comfortably. 

Gilbert wriggled up and sat closer. 

"We have no complaints in bed," said Jonathan, from Gilbert's other side. 

"It's just, you could do with being a bit more helpful out of it, like. You don't fetch-and-carry, and I wouldn't expect it, but you don't do anything to help."

"You want to make me into your servant?" Gilbert felt hurt. "I suppose ... I am so plain that you must both wish to get _some_ reward for your endeavours."

Childermass managed some creative swearing before saying, "It's nothing to do with that. Does either of us ever look unhappy?"

Gilbert said, "I'm not sure. Sometimes when we've been intimate and I'm very satisfied I can't keep awake. And I'm not good at expressions."

"Well, take it from me..."

"Both of us," Jonathan interjected, nuzzling against Gilbert's neck. 

"...we have no complaints about that at all. What we _could_ stand to see more of is you pulling your weight. We don't care if it's you using manual labour, we're quite sure you'd be rubbish at that, so spells count, as long as you're doing something to help."

"Since both of us aren't sure you'd do it for its own sake, we'll encourage you," said Jonathan. 

"I r-refuse to be a paid servant!" The betraying stammer when he was not sure if he even _could_ do what was required, let alone being uncomfortable at needing to act otherwise than as a gentleman.

"That's good," replied Childermass imperturbably, "because you're richer than both of us and it would make no sense to pay you for something you're not good at."

Jonathan licked and kissed his right ear. "Can you really not think of a good way for us to reward you?"

Childermass licked his left ear, "I ‘d wager you haven't told such a nice young gentleman of some of your naughtier tastes?"

"Would you two like a cup of tea?" Gilbert said cunningly, seizing upon the most expedient way to offer a _quid pro quo_ without too much effort. After all, he already knew how to make tea. 

Both of them found that amusing. "Simplest way for you to earn a bit o’ fun, is that it?" said Childermass. 

Gilbert did not deign to answer that, but he was back to bed with a tray of tea in record time. 

The three sipped, two of them quite disappointedly. 

"Where we went wrong," said Jonathan, "was not specifying the tea should actually be drinkable.

"It is perfectly drinkable, Jonathan!" said Gilbert crossly. It had had an entire teaspoon in the pot, although he had wondered if it was too much. He had added half a teaspoon of sugar, and then strained it with the fine strainer until water barely stained with colour filled the cups. He was sure that milk and lemon came into the business somewhere, and placed a thin slice of lemon and a dribble of milk into each cup. 

Although he did not entirely like the mixture of milk and lemon, his own cup was perfectly pleasant, if not quite sweet enough. 

"Aye? Well, I can swallow it, right enough," said Childermass, "but I can't relish it."

"I think he's earned a bit of attention, though," said Jonathan. 

If Gilbert had been looking, he might have been wary of the look that passed between his two lovers, but he was (as has already been noted) not good at expressions. 

Five minutes later, he was sprawled on the bed with his bum in the air over a pillow, and Childermass was reminding him of one of his more disreputable tastes. 

He.was a little horrified: he had never dared admit to it in front of Jonathan, because surely no gentleman would...

...surely no gentleman would put his tongue there, but that was all right because Childermass was no gentleman and he was doing it beautifully, starting with delicate lapping and moving on to a more vigorous action. Oh, he _really_ knew how to do that! How could Gilbert have forgotten how good it felt...oh, goodness, he was doing it in front of Jonathan and it must be disgusting! 

Despite his arousal, Gilbert could not help looking surreptitiously at Jonathan, sprawled right beside him. Not surprisingly, Jonathan was looking a trifle put off by what he was witnessing, but he soon leaned forward to study Childermass’ technique. He noticed Gilbert looking at him, grinned mischievously and said, “Oh, you like that, don’t you?”

Gilbert’s prick gave a twitch at that, and his anxiety faded somewhat. He found that he could concentrate on what was happening behind him. Long, luscious tongue-strokes, and he was ready, just rearing up for Childermass to put his big hand underneath and take care of him. He _ached._

Childermass stopped, moved away, and slapped him on the bottom. 

"That's about how much that cuppa was worth," he said cheerfully. "That'll teach you to try to give short measure."

"Have a heart, Childermass!" said Jonathan. "Don't take it away when he was enjoying himself so much."

Gilbert moaned faintly and thrust against thin air, trying to bring himself off by the power of thought alone. This did not work. It never did.

Childermass looked at Jonathan and shook his head with a little grin. "Well, perhaps you're right. But you're going to have to be fast, Gilbert, I won't keep doing it all night." And he set to work with his tongue again, holding Gilbert all open and exposed with both hands so he was easier to get at. The faint moans were long, almost tortured groans of pleasure by now. 

Suddenly, instead of languishing in thin air, Gilbert's prick was firmly wrapped in a hand and vigorously taken care of, and as he spent in a glorious flood of sensation he thought, _But Childermass doesn't have three hands!_

Once he had finished, Childermass nudged him. "You got what you were after..."

"...so you owe us the tea," finished Jonathan, and Gilbert felt a flush of horrified delight at being so exposed. Jonathan had not only seen and heard him like that, stretched open and desperate for Childermass' tongue in him, but had helped to satisfy him so very thoroughly. He stretched up and somewhat hesitantly kissed Jonathan’s cheek.

“You don’t mind?” he whispered.

Jonathan grinned and kissed his cheek in return. “I like your having naughty thoughts,” he whispered back. 

Then Childermas and Jonathan explained about the tea. 

"Two teaspoons?" Gilbert said doubtfully. 

"At least one per person, plus one for the pot," said Childermass. "And _either_ lemon or milk to taste. All of us like milk. You take yours sweetened and we take ours unsweetened."

Gilbert went to make more tea. The substitution of the small teapot for his own weak tea, while his lovers drank their uncivilised brew, made this workable. 

A lot of fuss and trouble to make tea--not once but twice. Usually he only had to do something badly the first time and somebody else would step in. 

He had to admit being licked like that had been worth it. Very much worth it, he discovered, when Jonathan remarked softly into his ear that he might be willing to try doing the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childermass suggests a way of establishing contact with the outside world. The result is news of Vinculus. Gilbert tries to learn to cook. Childermass and Jonathan reward him by fulfilling one of his particularly naughty fantasies.

_Four weeks after the Disenchantment_

Over breakfast a week later, Childermass made some remarks about magic. Ormskirk's Pocket Portal, to be specific. One of Ormskirk's many curiosities: an inch-high gap between two worlds is useless for most imaginable purposes. Atmosphere, light, dark, and, of course, any thing thicker than an inch high would not pass. Ormskirk had at least had the sense to realise that crossing the realms between Faerie, Hell and Christendom would be a bad idea. 

Gilbert was surprised at this. It seemed a relatively abstruse thing for Childermass to take any interest in.

Childermass explained, "Well, we're in Faerie, or a part of it. I'd feel a deal easier in my mind if we could get some sort of intelligence of what's happening out there in Yorkshire and in England. It seems to me that with a narrow portal we should be able to transmit letters."

Gilbert and Jonathan listened and then looked at each other, clearly impressed with his suggestions. Childermass felt an unaccustomed surge of pride, thinking that although he would never equal these two as a magician, at least he might be able occasionally to make an original suggestion.

So the three worked out a way to create a portal through which messages could be tossed out into the human world, protected by a spell to make sure the person who might find it would deal fairly with it, and then information could be transferred back to them. 

As they finished discussing this method of exchanging messages, Gilbert pointed out, “Of course, any one who is clearly not a magician could safely enter the Darkness and deliver the message without needing to use the portal. Only a magician would be in danger of being trapped by the Darkness.”

Jonathan shook his head. “Try telling some one that! It would be a brave man who entered the Darkness, magician or no.”

Childermass’ primary questions concerned what had happened to Vinculus as the Book of the Raven King in the two weeks since he had last seen him and whether Mr Segundus might take responsibility for him, given how very important he was. He wrote a letter, and Jonathan and Gilbert watched as he cast the spell that allowed it to slip through the portal. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Six weeks after the Disenchantment_

The first missive took nearly two weeks to achieve a reply, but since the reply was from John Segundus' Academy of Magicians, it was fairly satisfactory. The Academy had not yet reached the state of organization where classes were actually commencing, but Segundus was accepting applications and had a curriculum largely worked out. He had naturally been interested in Vinculus and had taken care to find out as much as he could about the disreputable magician. More surprisingly, Vinculus had taken pains to come to the notice of Segundus. 

According to Mr Segundus, after Childermass’ mysterious disappearance, Vinculus had apparently spent a week or two capering about at liberty. While Vinculus was delighted, others were less so—particularly the members of the learned societies, whose members Vinculus tended to scare away whenever he appeared. The York Society had resumed their meetings, thanks to Childermass, and they met in the public house favoured by Vinculus. The consensus was that he was a damned nuisance. 

During one of their meetings, a shabby gentleman--if he was a gentleman at all, which was doubtful--came in streaming with rain, a huge dark coat and huge dark boots shedding as much water as possible. He was out of breath, and reported himself as having "been running since Ullswater."

The gentlemen of the learned society collected that he was come from the uncivilised lands to the North, and that this was of much less importance than visitors from London, York, and so on. Nobody offered him even so much as a chair by the fire. 

Vinculus got up and embraced the man, calling him, "My brother!" Nobody especially cared whether this was consanguinity or the fellowship of the road, although they noticed when Vinculus took all his clothes off except his boots and danced on the table. 

The next time the Society met, Vinculus was nowhere to be found, but the barman presented them with a mysterious piece of paper that had been left with him. On one side there was a collection of loops and swirls glossed to be "the King's Letters", and on the other was a description of how to cook a good frumenty, claimed to be a translation, for all it seemed no matter of magic. 

At the bottom was a note in small letters: "I have gone abroad being read, The King's Book." It appeared he would indeed be as glad to be a receipt-book as any thing else. 

The Society were inexpressibly furious to lose, not Vinculus' presence (which had disadvantages) but the prestige attendant on the King's Letters. What good would it do them if any one else discovered the meaning and import of the Letters?

Apparently Vinculus and his Reader wanted to be known. They had started sending English versions of "the King's Wisdom" to John Segundus, who in turn added them to his planned curriculums, and sent them to the learned societies, Now, having heard from Childermass and the First Magicians in the Darkness, he had hastened to inform them of these momentous developments as well. 

Childermass immediately sat down to write a reply, thanking Segundus for the news, requesting that he let them know any thing further that he learned about Vinculus and Jack Gouthwaite (the new Reader) and congratulating him on the progress toward opening his school.

All of this highly intriguing news about magic in the world outside inspired Gilbert to start working up some annotations to the work of Francis Sutton-Grove in relation to Faerie and the works of the Raven King. This was very trying, and he found it exhilarating. He wrote up the differences he'd found since he started the practice of magic, now John Uskglass had begun to make his presence felt, in his careful hand, which had become unrecognisably-small since he discovered a curious little pen (with no feathers) on the desk. Able to write without being distinctly identified as the leader of one of the major schools of magic, he surprised himself by being content to subscribe himself merely as "a Gentleman of Learning". He had, he supposed, had quite enough of notoriety. 

Part of Gilbert’s exhilaration no doubt arose from the fact that there now seemed to be no danger whatsoever that Vinculus would need to be brought inside the Darkness to live with them. Childermass had been safely replaced as his Reader.

Jonathan Strange began to develop new and original spells, usually based on natural magic and natural philosophy. Apart from some sort of blood-feud (sap-feud?) with several species of trees, who had apparently heard on the root network of his dreadful doings on the Iberian Peninsula, this was generally successful. He contemplated adding a fifth volume to the four originally planned for _On the History and Practice of English Magic_.

Childermass said Segundus and Gouthwaite had a knack for getting intelligible details out of the King's Book. He had felt lucky to pry out one thing in a fortnight, but this was far better, even reading between the lines that the New Reader was more successful because he encouraged Vinculus' bad habits and they spent most nights either dancing or drinking themselves insensible once they'd finished an hour or two of work. He himself had spent so much time and energy trying to improve Vinculus' character (at least enough to make him accepted in public places), he had not done much making friends. Not that he had much wanted to be friends with Vinculus, but this new fellow seemed to be entirely suited to him.

Childermass was also surprised and delighted when Gilbert designated several shelves of books on magic to be in-bounds for him to read. They were still only a small portion of the entire library, but Childermass hoped that this was just the beginning of a long process.

The York Society settled back into their traditional way of arguments about what they were learning. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

During the two weeks that they spent trying to learn what was happening with Vinculus in the world outside, Childermass and Jonathan found that teaching Gilbert to do things around the house was not easy. Indeed, it was far more difficult than their most pessimistic estimates. He preferred to spend his time ... _not_ doing things around the house. 

This essentially meant he devoted far more time to reading and talking about magic than to any thing else. His next favourite activities were intimate pleasures and sleep (and the one quite delightfully led to the other). One afternoon Childermass remarked to Jonathan that intimate pleasures would possibly have occupied as much of Gilbert’s time as activities relating to magic, but even he was not physically capable of getting hard that quickly and often. “Not to mention us,” Jonathan replied dryly.

Nevertheless, worried that his lovers would withhold his special rewards, Gilbert professed an entire willingness to cook, though he evinced an entire inability to manage any such thing.

During the first week he did his best systematically to master particular processes, starting with boiling. He tried to boil an entire whole unpeeled onion, lettuce, bread, sticks of chocolate, honeycombs, and cakes. This merely annoyed the others, when they realised good food had been wasted. Particularly the chocolate: it was hard to get away from the habits of England, where it was an expensive delicacy. Norrell himself got irritated when they ran out of the crucial ingredient for his morning pot.

Boiling obviously hadn't worked. In the second week he went on with baking, or grilling, whether or not he knew the difference. Meat was put in the oven until it was black. Bread was reduced to a cinder. 

Eventually they all went to the pantry and asked (politely) for extra food. They ordinarily had plenty of food for three people to eat, but not when it was being thrown away for unsuccessful culinary experiments. 

Their request had no result. Either the Raven King was not paying attention, or he regarded his business as looking after their needs: they were meant to use natural ingenuity for anything else. 

To allow Gilbert to keep practicing without starving all three of them, starting with the third week Jonathan transfigured used paper, vegetable peelings and ashes from the fire into a reasonable facsimile of food. They needed to keep it separate from _real_ food, which was made easier by the fact that he had not transfigured the smell. Mr Norrell said he was suffering terribly from the "putrid airs" of the not-food, but he grimly continued his experiments, often coming back with sooty smudges on his fingers and a tired expression. 

Jonathan and Childermass were both very impressed that he was taking it so seriously, but could not help noticing he did not seem to have got any better, judging by the blackened or soggy results. They were both happy it wasn't food and they did not have to eat it.

At least the pantry had replenished itself once Gilbert had set to working with the un-food materials, and they were all happy to get their favourite comestibles back. Especially since it clarified the rules: the Raven King's spell would provide groceries if they needed them, or even if they wanted them, but magical experiments were their responsibility. 

Childermass and Jonathan continued to encourage Gilbert in his efforts in the usual way. Gilbert discovered that Jonathan was not as much of a gentleman as he had thought, since one evening he had put his tongue in the same disgraceful place and was by now nearly as good as Childermass at licking him there. This provided him with considerable motivation in pursuing edible cookery.

So much motivation, in fact, that one morning during the fourth week, Gilbert (fortified by sweet chocolate) came up with something that looked (but of course was not) edible. His lovers were a bit surprised. 

"All right," said Childermass, sniffing the facsimile breakfast with deep suspicion. "What is it _this_ time?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," said Gilbert. 

"It looks better. Which means either you're trying to poison us, or you're finally doing the whole thing properly at last, and considering you haven't for the past fortnight, it probably means you've done something that will annoy us, and you're trying to get us not to mind."

Gilbert was so relieved at his success that he ignored this sarcasm and looked at both of his lovers seriously. "I merely finally realised I was not playing to my strengths. I hadn't cast a single spell, and nor had I opened a book, even a cookbook. Once I started combining magic books with cookery books it was adequate. The first thing I did was use a spell to find the best cookbook for not assuming I had any knowledge whatsoever. Once I had that, I learned how long to cook things for. I learned how to bake, and how to stir things smoothly by magic. I learned how to use a spell to peel or chop, which was much faster. Judging by the look of this, I could be let loose on the actual food, with a little caution."

The next day, he cooked them gruel for breakfast (which was unpopular), and gave them a handful of nuts and berries for luncheon (which wasn't even trying), and redeemed himself by providing an excellent roast, accompanied by root vegetables, for dinner. He was highly praised for this, particularly by Jonathan, who knew how awkward it was to make everything happen at the same time. Even after nearly four weeks as Gilbert’s lover, Jonathan was inclined to dote over him. Childermass was quite tolerant about his feelings. Given how hard Gilbert was trying, Childermass felt tempted to dote a bit over him as well, but he hid this temptation.

"It's not so bad if one uses magic," said Gilbert. "I advance or slow down the vegetables and the meat and the gravy."

"Considering I doubt you knew what gravy _was_ a week ago, I'm impressed," said Childermass. "Your knowledge had probably got as far as 'brown wet thing with salt in it'."

Gilbert sniffed and ignored this. "It was all in the book, as soon as I could find one that did not presume prior knowledge. Now, make no mistake, I detest cooking, and would prefer to do it as little as possible," he said sternly, "but if you can put up with me on cooking duty two days a week I would find that acceptable."

Neither of the others was particularly bothered by cooking, so that was no problem. All of them would do two days a week, and then someone who felt like it, or wanted a particular meal, would do the spare.

Gilbert's cookery was uninspired, if edible. He did not produce any thing with garlic, spices, or wine. The roast had given a misleading impression of competence (considering that most people found roasts tricky to start with), and his roasts remained popular and were called-for every week. His sausages, gravy, and mashed potatoes were a welcome addition to the general "winter evening" feeling of life in the Darkness. In general, as long as a meal could basically be described as "brown English food" he was the master of it, and he found himself occasionally sulking at _not_ cooking because that meant somebody had expressed a strong preference for "food that tasted of something" that day, and felt strongly enough to take Gilbert off cooking-duty. He did not enjoy whatever atrociously-spicy meal came on such days, and only the reflection that he had not needed to cook it could make it bearable. 

But the cooking he _could_ manage was popular. That first roast had earned him quite a seeing-to that night. 

"You've cooked for both of us," Childermass had pointed out. "You did it well. So we're going to do _you_ well."

Gilbert looked at him with unaccustomed hope. 

"We've had you twice in a night, stopping for a sleep in the middle," Childermass said. "We think you enjoyed it, and you certainly get all hot-and-bothered thinking about us doubling-up. We're too big to do it both at once since you're a small man,"

Gilbert squirmed. _Can people do that?_ he wondered, but decided it would probably break him in half, so discretion was advisable. 

"... but we can certainly do it in quicker succession if you'd like the thought of that."

Gilbert squirmed again. It sounded a terribly naughty idea, and ... "What if it hurts?" 

"We can stop if it's a bit much," said Jonathan. "The whole idea's to make you feel good. I was just thinking of doing it nice and quickly, not even touching you in front, and then I finish and pull out, leaving you all stretched and achy and frustrated, and then John here will give you some more."

He'd had the fantasy from time to time, when he took himself in hand, of excess. Of being a stowaway on a pirate ship, and getting discovered, and then everyone from the Captain down using him in succession. He'd told Childermass once (he never wanted to tell Jonathan of his more extreme fantasies because maybe they weren't right for a gentleman to hear--or a gentleman to have). But this particularly wicked thought was going straight to his prick, which was very interested indeed. 

"Your Jonathan's a younger man," pointed out Childermass. "I'll let him go first, because I know I'll be able to keep going until you finish off. Nice hard slow strokes, that's how you like it to bring you off."

Gilbert squeaked, and hid his face in his hands. 

"That mean you fancy the idea?"

Since they were engaged in this conversation in the bedroom, Gilbert scrambled partway out of his clothes and bent over the bed, this being enough of a hint.

"He _does_ look as though he would like it," commented Jonathan, undoing those buttons Gilbert hadn't managed, as was their common habit. "Pirates! I wasn't quite sure when you suggested it. He seems so respectable most of the time."

Oh, he wished he hadn't told Childermass about his more lurid ideas! Except ... did he? Because now Childermass had told Jonathan something profoundly embarrassing about Gilbert, and instead of being horrified, Jonathan was talking quite as though he was prepared to do it. 

He was still terrifbly embarrassed. Maybe if he were facing them he'd tell them he desired no such thing, but it didn't seem quite real if he wasn't. Besides, by now they probably would not believe him. Especially since he was squirming and panting and half naked and altogether tacitly inviting them to do what they wished with him.

Childermass pulled his clothes the rest of the way off and he was bare. Well, that certainly seemed to imply they were going to do it. He decided hastily that it was a communal decision: Jonathan had helped to unbutton him, Childermass had got him naked, and he himself had assumed the necessary position. Therefore it was something he didn't have to feel guilty about. It would simply happen. 

Jonathan bent down. "You do want this? The way we said?" he asked. 

Sighing, Gilbert said, "I could perfectly easily have decided not to bend over the bed in this position."

Childermass said, "That's as good as you're going to get, Jonathan." He knew that meant Childermass was telling Jonathan that he, Gilbert, was probably not going to say something straightforward about how he wanted it. 

Jonathan slapped him on the bottom. "Well then."

Oh, it was _marvellously_ different having Jonathan this way! He was fast and impatient, and not taking care to please Gilbert at all. Just like the pirate captain in the fantasy. Only about six strokes, and Jonathan groaned and came, and it was wonderful to know how he felt when he was eager, how much he restrained himself normally to please Gilbert. It was so exciting, just this once (although he was quite aware he loved Jonathan's normal attentiveness). 

Then Jonathan moved off him, slapping his bottom again, and then reached for Gilbert's buttocks and spread them open. 

Gilbert felt _obscenely,_ shockingly, opened and stretched and used. His rigid prick was so wet under him.

"Good," growled Childermass, "that's all open and messy and ready for me," and hearing that Childermass was lusty and impatient as well was exciting, although Gilbert opened one eye and turned his head around a little for reassurance. Because it would be awful if Childermass was as eager and careless as Jonathan, and wouldn't be able to take the time to satisfy him. 

Childermass vigourously fingered his hole with the good oil, mixing it thoroughly with Jonathan’s seed with a squelching sound that Gilbert found both embarrassing and thrilling. He squirmed. He wasn't sure he could manage to wait for long. Those fingers were doing too good a job. 

"Right, ready for a good, deep fuck," said Childermass, and then that lovely big prick was sinking into him, slowly and thoroughly. Long strokes. It felt delicious, that bit of drag as Childermass pulled back, and the fullness as if he was almost at breaking-point as Childermass came in again. He felt as though he could do this forever, and said so. 

Childermass panted in his ear, "No matter if you're a spoiled, selfish, greedy brat, you're not going to get any more!" 

Gilbert whined. "Want you to touch me."

"Well, you're not going to get it in that position, lying flat down with me hammering you," said Childermass practically. "You know perfectly well you can finish off like that."

Gilbert sank into the fantasy more deeply. The pirate captain had had his way with him, and it had left him desperately hot and eager. Now the pirate ... first mate, that sounded suitably nautical, had joined in with his equally big prick. The man was doing it hard and slow, just the way Gilbert liked it, but not touching him at all. Gilbert closed his eyes, squeezing them tighter, and imagined the pirates, out for their own pleasure as they were, were holding his wrists, not letting him ... Oh, God, the thought he _couldn't even touch himself,_ while that steady, pitiless, inexorable .... fuck, yes, now, _harder,_ ahhhh.

As Childermass finished, he bit him, and another shuddering wave went over him just as he was slowing down. It felt as though he'd never stop, as if Childermass' orgasm was his own. 

"Are you two all right?" said Jonathan, after several minutes of hushed silence. 

Gilbert, still lying in Childermass’ arms, said, "Considerably."

Childermass, still cuddling him, said, "Yes."

Jonathan brought them a warm, wet cloth to wipe up.

“Oh, you’re quite a mess, Gilbert. All that oil and two men’s seed in you, you wanton fellow!”

Gilbert hid his face, but he enjoyed the cleaning process and secretly smiled over Jonathan’s teazing. Two men’s seed in him, the second one thrusting into that of the first. He liked the idea. 

Childermass chuckled and confirmed his thoughts. “That mess felt _quite_ good while I was fucking you, Gilbert. Jonathan, you should go second next time we do this and find out what it’s like.”

Gilbert blushed. Jonathan laughed and said, “I should indeed!”

Afterward, the three settled into their accustomed places in the bed.

Gilbert said drowsily and tried to think of something to talk about apart from the delicious fact of his being fucked by two men right in a row. “It seems that you both enjoyed the roast at dinner.”

Childermass smiled. “Very much, Gilbert. You are becoming quite a cook!”

“I hope that was not the only reason that you did this.”

Childermass was silent, tongue-tied for once. He looked over at Jonathan.

Jonathan kissed Gilbert’s cheek. “ _Not_ the only reason. We would have wished to share pleasure with you in any case. But your hard work in taking care of us inspired us to give you a special treat as well.”

Childermass grinned and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Jonathan was learning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning and polishing and especially laundry prove challenging for Gilbert, and he becomes discouraged. Childermass and Jonathan give him a new reward, involving some light bondage that surprises and ultimately pleases Gilbert enormously.
> 
> One day Gilbert has a headache, and Childermass and Jonathan retreat to pleasure each other without him for the first time, giving mutual oral pleasure.
> 
> Childermass points out to Jonathan that Gilbert has become increasingly lazy about reciprocating during sex and also that the two of them have never had anal sex. He proposes that they do so, letting Gilbert watch.

_Seven weeks after the Disenchantment_

Gilbert was surprized to find that cookery didn't answer the whole question. He also needed to pull his weight in other areas. 

Doing laundry was an extremely sore point. Gilbert refused to speak to them for a day after they mentioned that. In vain Jonathan protested that he'd never heard anything about the Miracle of the Laundry at York, while Childermass just said, "Now, you know it needs doing, whether or not you think it's beneath you. And I'm accustomed to a bit of domestic work, but before I arrived you’d been making your poor Jonathan do everything this while, and he's a gentleman too."

So he tried various sorts of cleaning and polishing, and getting hot water, and learning how to light the fire (and nearly set fire to Hurtfew itself). That last disaster had him very low. 

"I'm this close to giving up on the whole thing," Gilbert said sadly after the three of them had cleaned up the resulting mess. They were having a soothing cup of tea at the kitchen table. "I've been trying—well, I hope you know I've been trying—and I'm just getting discouraged. And, I don't want to be crass, but I can see how you will benefit from it, and all I shall get is an improvement in my Moral Character. I'm sure it will do me good, but I'm not looking forward to it."

"Well, the answer to that's obvious," said Childermass comfortably from across the table with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

"We have been rewarding you," said Jonathan, "in very pleasant ways.”

"Yes, but we're already together," said Gilbert. "So I don't gain anything. Besides, how can any thing be better than your buggering me and using your tongues on … on the same place?"

"I'm certain we can treat you to something extra," said Jonathan. 

That evening Gilbert was surprised to see the bed stripped of all covers. "Where are my blankets?" he demanded indignantly. "I shall take a chill! Besides, surely you don’t expect me to launder them at this time of day!"

"Now, now, Gilbert. Trust us. We're going to make you feel very good,” Childermass said soothingly.

Gilbert went into his dressing-room and returned, even more indignant. "And where are my night-garments?" 

Childermass leered at him cheerfully. "Oh, we'll definitely keep you warm! Now, get undressed and lie down. On your back. Eyes closed."

Despite his annoyance and mystification, Gilbert obeyed, since something very pleasant seemed to be implied by all this, but immediately he started shivering and whined softly. 

"We'll keep you warm."

"I feel nervous. And chilly."

"We'll never hurt you," they breathed into both his ears, and he felt a decidedly ambiguous relief. Surely he didn't want to be hurt...did he?

Then they tied a soft velvet cloth round his eyes. Gilbert had never even _heard_ of doing anything with blindfolds. 

"Why did you do that?" he demanded uneasily. He supposed he trusted they had his best interests at heart, but whether they were doing something _completely insane_ was another matter. Or teazing him. Jonathan frequently made odd remarks that puzzled him and then seemed disappointed when he didn’t understand. Jonathan would then say that he was teazing. He suspected that Childermass often teazed him as well. Maybe they had conspired to teaze him both at the same time. But why do so by depriving him of the pleasure of watching them doing arousing things to him—or at least, watching until the point when his face scrunched up and his eyes closed from sheer, overwhelming bliss?

"If one sense is shut," explained Childermass, "turns out the others get really noticing. So if you can't see, you pay more attention to what you feel.” With the tip of one finger, he lightly circled Gilbert’s knee with a feathery touch. “Yes, that's right," he added as Gilbert's prick showed signs of paying definite attention. 

To Gilbert's frustration, they left that part alone, after Jonathan's hand gave it a squeeze and Childermass kissed it sweetly on the tip (he was rather impressed that he could tell that much without looking). He moaned complainingly and shifted his hips against the sheet. 

"There are all these other lovely bits first," said Jonathan. 

"Yes, but they don't _need_ it," said Gilbert, who had been late to bed the previous night after spending the day with his books and a determination to learn household skills. They had not shared pleasure since the previous afternoon—well over twenty-four hours!

He reached down to fondle his most neglected part, and Jonathan grabbed his wrist and said, "Ah, ah, not yet!"

Now they were moving his hands and feet. He was soon tied up--exposed--wanting to kick--just because he was nearly panicking. Trying to tell himself that all they'd given him so far was pleasure. 

There was a long moment of silence, and Gilbert began to pant slightly in suspense, wondering just what they were doing and what they intended to do.

"I'm looking at you all on display," breathed Childermass, "and I like it!"

That thought made Gilbert a lot less interested in objecting, especially when Jonathan then began to stroke his inner thighs, and kiss the soft flesh behind his knees. Childermass moved down to pay attention to his feet. Caressing them from heel to toe with gentle hands. Kissing the soles. For some reason it enraptured Gilbert; perhaps simply because nobody had done it before. He hoped he'd bathed well enough, but whether or no, Childermass didn't seem to mind. It went on for quite some time. The kisses on the soles gave way to Childermass' quick tongue devoting itself to his toes in a light, flicky way. It was ... so very ... It definitely should not have been so … quite so effective. Then the kissing on his soles again. Gilbert made a little gurgling noise deep in his throat.

Childermass withdrew his mouth to allow for conversation. "I remember long ago when I first started having some thoughts about bedding you. I always looked at those neat little buckled shoes," he said, "and thought you must have such pretty, dainty feet. Then, once we finally got together, you weren’t much interested in having me deal with any thing below your privates. Now you don’t have any choice. He does have pretty, dainty feet, doesn’t he, Jonathan?" 

"Nice narrow arches," replied Jonathan, moving to caress his feet, and the thought of having a gentleman doing something so base, or at any rate downright _odd,_ added to the pleasure of it. Gilbert moaned. While Jonathan took his left foot gently in hand, Childermass slid the toes of his right into his mouth and began to suck vigorously, tightening that smooth suction so that it felt as though quite another part of his body was being attended to. He rolled his hips desperately. The sensations built, and built, and how could they escape without his lovers giving him what he _needed_ to have? He sobbed, and the pressure seemed intolerably sweet, although he was not quite sure if it was in his prick, in his balls, even in his feet.

Jonathan gripped him gently round his ankle just below where he was bound, and sucked the toes on his other foot. The sensation on both sides was even more overpowering, making him gasp and thrust. 

They went on for some time, and it felt rather like having two pricks being sucked, except he was quite aware that the real one was being neglected. 

Then Jonathan started moving up. Kissing him up the leg and behind the knee again (if he had been standing he would have fallen down!), fingering his thighs. Meanwhile Childermass kept sucking strongly at his toes, flickering his tongue into the gaps. 

He wanted more of something, although he was not quite sure whether it was tongues on both feet, attention to his prick, or simply more and more stimulation until he either came off or fainted. 

Abruptly Jonathan’s fingers stopped caressing him, and Gilbert felt him shifting even further upward on the mattress beside him. After a breathless moment of nervous anticipation, he flinched when Jonathan’s tongue unexpectedly delved gently into his navel and swirled there briefly before withdrawing. That should not have felt nearly as good as it did, but his entire body was tense, wondering where that wonderful mouth would touch him next.

After a maddening pause he felt a jolt of intense please as the tongue’s tip flicked across one nipple. He emitted a loud squawk, and his upright cock jerked. The effect was not enough to make him come but certainly enough to drive him to desperation.

“Oh, please!” he whined. After a moment of suspense the flick across his nipple was repeated, and he groaned. A third time and a fourth, with different intervals between the agonizingly sweet touches. By that time, Gilbert was writhing, his arms pulling at their bonds.

Jonathan shifted again, and Gilbert felt him sit down between his thighs. He must have been facing his feet, for he felt fingers softly stroking his knees. He heard the two whispering, though the blindfold was tight enough over his ears that he could not make out what they said.

They evidently had taken pity on him, for at last, Gilbert felt something broad and smooth pressing against his aching cock and realized that Jonathan was leaning until his back was pressing down encouragingly exactly where Gilbert wanted him. He panted, hard. That pressure felt so good, and Childermass was still sucking his toes, and the two sensations almost blurred together when he concentrated on them. Gilbert wriggled and thrust as well as he could against all that heat and smoothness. Finally he gave a long greedy moan of bliss. As Childermass sucked harder and suddenly nibbled him gently, Gilbert just _went_...

It was not that carnal ecstasy was unknown to him, but he'd never thought it possible to experience it all over his entire body, rather than that (admittedly important) several inches and the area immediately around them. He felt as though they'd opened up his skin and filled him with warm cream until he glowed. 

This was somewhat overwhelming. He shuddered and even cried a bit--his lovers were a little alarmed and apologetic and comforting until he explained that the bliss had simply been almost too great to bear—something he would not have believed was possible. They eased back for a few minutes from his over-stimulated skin. Finally, when he asked for a cuddle, they held him. He was so warm and exhausted and satisfied.

"I'd give you any thing you want, tomorrow," said Gilbert. "I'd give you any thing now, except I'm barely awake." He yawned. "Can I watch you attend to each other now? I couldn't become aroused, but I feel wrong being comfortable if you're _un_ comfortable."

"Typical!" said Childermass, though his tone was amused rather than annoyed. "You want us to be happy but you don't want to do it yourself."

"Sorry, but I am so limp I can barely move. It’s not my fault! I had no idea you were going to do something so … incapacitating!" said Gilbert. "Unless you could find a way to do it with me not contributing, in which case I am entirely at your disposal. Could you both rub on me, or something?"

"The things we do for you!" said Childermass, untying him and taking off the blindfold. 

"It's a perfectly good idea," objected Jonathan, looking devotedly down into Gilbert’s newly freed eyes. He looked at up Childermass. "After all, he’s right. We did put him through the wringer. Do you want front or back?"

Childermass sighed and shook his head with a wry smile, but he went behind and indulged himself with Gilbert's bum pressed against him. Jonathan stayed in front, squeezing his prick against Gilbert's thigh. 

"Ouch," said Gilbert mildly after a few minutes, "I'm enjoying that more than is sensible, or comfortable."

Jonathan paused and said in astonishment, "Not even you, at your age, surely!"

"Well, it's not all the way up. It's more like the occasional twitch, and it's somewhat painful." Gilbert wriggled impatiently, reaching back to grasp his buttocks and part them, thus inciting Childermass to press in more. 

Childermass groaned with a mixture of surprise and lust. "Are you just being encouraging or do you actually want me to fuck you?"

"Please," said Gilbert. 

_"Tell_ me to stop if you _want_ me to stop!" panted Childermass. 

Gilbert pointed, shaky-handed, to the pot of salve. 

It wasn't the most successful fuck they'd managed, and they certainly didn't usually find themselves having to explain whether they'd meant "Oh, God!" in the good way or the bad way. Childermass was trying to thrust hard enough to satisfy himself without hurting Gilbert. 

Eventually Childermass paused, panting. "Well, where is this going? It’s not quite enough for me, and I doubt you'll be able to get yourself hard, let alone come."

"I don't think I can," said Gilbert. "I think my balls are empty, and I can't get hard, but...there's that little thing inside me. If we're careful, I might be able to do the trick that way."

"That thing that makes you beg if I thrust past it just right?"

"Exactly so," said Gilbert. "Only, could you not do any thrusting for now? Just put the tip of yourself right there, and don't move."

"That's completely unreasonable," muttered Childermass. "All right … but afterward ..."

"Just keep pressing-- _gently!_ \--there." He sighed. If Childermass didn't thrust, but sort of trembled in place, he was nearly there. The minimal friction made him want very much to spend, and then Childermass touched his prick as delicately as he could with his hand, and Gilbert shivered his way through a quick shaky spasm that deposited a few drops on Childermass’ fingers and left Gilbert sore but satisfied. 

Then Childermass pushed forward for what _he_ wanted, and Gilbert gritted his teeth through the pain. 

Childermass pressed an apologetic kiss on his shoulder as he eased out, and Jonathan kissed his other shoulder. 

"All right?" said Childermass, as his panting eased. 

"Yes. Ow!" said Gilbert, as all the little aches and pains came back home to roost. 

"Should I say sorry?" said Childermass, caressing his cheek gently. 

"Of course not!" said Gilbert. He yawned. "I enjoyed it. Even the parts which were less than comfortable."

Jonathan said, "You don't mind if I finish?" He had got a little distracted watching them. 

"Not at all," said Gilbert. 

Jonathan panted, "I think you're the most insatiable person I've ever met, and that's got me worked-up!" It certainly had. Gilbert could feel the spasms of Jonathan's pleasure against his own thigh. 

Gilbert politely waited for him to finish finishing, with a shuddering breath, before remarking, "I was. I think it's finally given up the ghost now." He had to admit, they had kept him warm.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After developing a system of rewards, it took Jonathan and Childermass some time to realise that their job was not over now that they had taught Gilbert to pull his own weight with the housework. Rewards involving him being fucked to utter exhaustion left him either watching or asleep while they took care of each other's needs. While this appeared to make perfect sense to Gilbert, who remarked on how glad he was that he never had to worry about being too tired because they could always look after each other, it wasn't ideal for the others.

One afternoon, when the pair thought they might try and teach Gilbert a little lesson in reciprocity, Gilbert turned out to have one of his rare headaches. Childermass stroked his hair until the pain calmed a little, but Jonathan said, "What a pity, I was just thinking that it was our usual time to take you to bed."

To his surprize, Gilbert looked a little sad. "Oh, Jonathan, I hate to disappoint you, but I fear even watching would be too much excitement. Do you think ... you and Childermass might suck each other … on your own?"

A little of Childermass' jealousy loosened again. Although Gilbert was usually the randiest of them and so far they had not happened to leave him out because as soon as they started love-play he would express an interest, he was clearly not dog-in-the-manger-ish about it. He turned out to be rather sweetly giving. Gilbert had never shown any signs of jealousy when he and Jonathan paid attention to each other. Quite the contrary, it always seemed to arouse him.

After making sure that Gilbert had every thing he needed, they gathered a few things and retired to the spare room. They slowly undressed, watching each other with anticipatory little smiles. Jonathan thought that Childermass was in remarkably good shape for a man nearing his fifties, and Childermass thought that Strange was in remarkable shape.

When they were entirely naked, they lit the spicy-scented candle they couldn't normally use because it always made Gilbert cough. 

They poured a glass of brandy and climbed into bed to share it. This was also a novelty, since brandy also made Gilbert cough. He never took anything stronger than sherry.

When Childermass passed the glass to Jonathan, he took a sip and then another, holding the second in his mouth and leaning over to share it with his lover in a kiss that lasted for some time as they savoured the taste and the gentle prelude to their intimacy.

Jonathan ended the kiss and ran his fingers gently down Childermass’ chest and belly, causing him to shift slightly against the mattress and sigh. Jonathan remarked, "I don't mind being with Gilbert at all, quite the contrary, but it's surprisingly relaxing for once not to have to worry about squashing the smallest one, or lining him up." He carded his other hand loosely through Childermass' curls. 

"Mm," said Childermass, giving him a long, thorough kiss. "You're a good size for me, top to toe, so we can both stretch out."

They did so, sliding so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Jonathan kissed some more brandy into his mouth. The kiss deepened, and without looking Jonathan stretched his arm backward, groping until he found the side table and placed the glass on it. He brought the arm back to wrap it around Childermass. His hand slid over the smooth muscles of the back, down into the dip at the waist and finally down to cup one firm buttock and pull Childermass’ hips against him.

Their hard members, nearly identical in length and girth, pressed against each other. Childermass ran his open hand loosely over them and reached underneath to fondle their balls. Jonathan watched with hooded eyes and made a soft humming noise.

“It’s a pity Gilbert’s not here to see that,” Childermass murmured. When Jonathan looked at him with an ironic little smile, he added. “Well, I know that when I’m with one man I shouldn’t mention another … but we’re both thinking it, aren’t we?” 

Jonathan reached down to stroke their shafts as Childermass continued caressing their testicle sacs. “Yes, we are. Still, he would be a trifle distracting if he saw those side by side.” He nodded toward their cocks. “He would definitely want our attention.”

Childermass nodded. “Still, you’re a very handsome man, and it’s a pleasure to be with you alone for once.”

They turned to kiss again, putting out their tongues to lap and writhe against each other as Jonathan’s hand tightened on their members. Out of habit, Childermass raised his leg to put it across Jonathan, but at the same time the other man started to roll toward him, as if to move above him. They both stopped and relaxed to lie on their sides facing each other again, with little grins.

“Let’s try this,” Childermass said softly, glancing down at Jonathan’s cock. “I want that in my mouth.” He sat up and folded up his long legs, turning to straighten out again, propped on his elbow beside Jonathan’s hips. His own erection bobbed in front of his lover’s mouth.

They had done this many times by now. Usually one would fuck Gilbert and then suck the other, while he fell asleep or watched with lazy fascination. Occasionally one of them would try performing both acts at once, which was difficult to manage but excited Gilbert enormously, since he got to see the whole process. They had never, however, sucked each other simultaneously.

“God, you’re just the right height!” Childermass remarked. “I could never quite manage this with Gilbert.” He leaned over and grasped the base of Jonathan’s cock and began to kiss and lick it. Jonathan did the same with his.

They lay for long minutes, slowly moving their tongues up and around the shafts, kissing the tips, and squeezing gently with their hands. At last Childermass asked, “Shall I speed up?”

“Oh, take your time. If you don’t mind, that is. It’s wonderful!” said Jonathan. “After all, the three of us went at it last night, and you and I are not exactly desperate. We can savour it.”

They went on with their slow, provocative exchange for several more minutes. Childermass finally said, “I’m getting a bit too eager to want much more delay. I had better do you first so that I can concentrate, and then you can do me. For now just frig or lick it a little, at least, as long as you can manage it.”

He took the head of Jonathan’s cock into his mouth and sucked gently at first, then harder as he slid his lips further down past the tip. He glanced up at Jonathan, who was watching him avidly. At first he remembered to frig Childermass, but eventually his hand stilled and his eyes closed as he stiffened and waited for his climax to build to its peak. 

Childermass sped up and sucked hard, tightening his fist and pumping with it. One of Jonathan’s heels began to scrabble against the sheets as he arched his head back and growled in pleasure as he sent spurts of his seed against the back of Childermass’ mouth. He gave one last shudder and relaxed down onto the bed.

Soon Jonathan, still panting, opened his eyes and grinned at Childermass, who had sat up, pulled his erection out of Jonathan’s hands, and was stroking it slowly. He grinned back. He raised his eyebrows.

“Marvelous!” Jonathan said. “And now it’s your turn. Slide back.”

Childermass scooted down to sit against the footboard, and Jonathan arranged himself lying on his stomach between the man’s bent legs. He grasped Childermass’ cock, pulling it up so that he could lap at the large balls for a while. “Oh, that’s good,” Childermass breathed.

Jonathan pulled the cock down, licking the tip and frigging it softly with one hand while his fingers tickled the balls. Childermass was softly moaning as Jonathan lowered his mouth over the tip. Over the weeks he had tried to take it in further, but practice had not improved his abilities. Childermass did not seem to mind but began to keen, running his fingers softly through Jonathan’s curls. “I’m getting close,” he said in a strained voice.

Jonathan began to suck and pump the cock in earnest. After about a minute Childermass clenched his teeth, his breath hissing raggedly through them as he strained toward fulfillment. Jonathan looked up at him and watched as Childermass’s mouth dropped open and he groaned with relief as his climax swept through him.

Jonathan scrambled up into a sitting position and watched him as his panting slowed. The two moved back to the headboard and arranged their pillows so that they could lounge comfortably against them. 

After a short period of silence as they gloried in the afterglow of their climaxes, Jonathan smiled and remarked, “I have become quite adept at swallowing in the weeks since you arrived. Not a drop escaped me this time!”

“Very good! Except you realize that Gilbert goes all to pieces with lust when he sees one of us with the other’s seed on his face. Another of his less respectable tastes, you might consider it.”

“Oh! In that case, I suppose I should take care not to be quite so adept. But there is no way to be sure that any remains on one’s face—unless the one receiving pleasure pulls out and, um, deposits the stuff there. And though I’ve never tried that, I would imagine that it diminishes the sensations considerably just at the crucial moment.”

“It certainly does! Well, you can simply not swallow and then open your mouth a bit and let some drool out. I assure you, if that does not make Gilbert simply melt into a little puddle with excitement, he will be climbing all over you to get fucked.”

Jonathan laughed. “Yes, he is so eager! Fine, I shall try that some time and test if you are right.”

The two were looking at each other and then simultaneously lowered their eyes to the small gap between them.

Childermass shook his head. “How did we get started on him again? We’re here to enjoy each other.”

Strange gave his ironic grin. “You suggested that you were pleased to be with a handsome man for a change—your words, not mine, to paraphrase our old friend Vinculus. But I thank you for the compliment. I could say the same about you.”

“Me? This old face?”

“It maybe not be conventionally handsome, but it has a sort of dark, mysterious beauty.”

They sat silently for a moment, both a little embarrassed. Finally Childermass said, “It seems odd to have done this without him—not that I thought about him once we really got going, but …”

“I know what you mean. Well, he’s just down the hall. Recovering, I hope, and tonight he’ll be cuddling between us. And in my opinion, an occasional change like this is quite pleasant. It was what we agreed upon when we first made our little arrangement. So far the three of us have always been together for such activities, given how randy he is, but I hope I would not feel jealous if you and he were together without me.”

“Thank you. I hope I would be as generous if the two of you should slip off together. Lord knows he seems not to be jealous, pushing us to go off without him as he did. Still, I shouldn’t have mentioned him.”

“Why not? He is, after all, the pivot of our little trio, and that’s true whether he’s with us or not. I must say, though, I thoroughly enjoyed this time alone with you, John.”

“Likewise. Now, if you’ll pass that glass over, I’ll pour us another. I think it’s a little soon to go back and check on Gilbert. He’s probably having a nap.”

“Yes, mustering his strength for what he no doubt expects us to do for him tonight.”

“Well, I certainly hope he’ll be fully recovered by then.” Childermass held up the replenished glass of brandy. “To Gilbert!” he said, taking a sip and handing the glass to Jonathan.

“To Gilbert!” replied Jonathan, doing the same. “May he always remain as randy and charming as he is now.”

Childermass nodded but added. “ _As_ randy, but no more so. We have enough trouble keeping up with him as it is!” He yawned. “Speaking of naps, we might as well take one. We need to muster our strength as well.”

They kissed briefly and slid down, holding hands as they drifted off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day after dinner Gilbert, having received amatory attention in the late afternoon, retired to his library to read by the fire. Jonathan was about to follow, but Childermass touched his arm as he passed.

“Jonathan, I wonder if you would care to join me for a glass of ale. These fine wines and brandies are all very well, but, well, I went down and tapped a keg in the cellar earlier today. What do you say?”

Jonathan turned back. “That sounds like a delightful change. Thank you!”

“Let’s go into the kitchen, shall we? I’ve left the pitcher there, and it should be just about ready for drinking.”

The two men were soon seated comfortably opposite each other at the kitchen table with mugs in their hands. They sipped the ale appreciatively.

Childermass licked the foam off his lips. “Fine stuff, this. Good food and drink were always one major appeal of working for Gilbert.”

They drank in silence for a short time. Eventually Jonathan looked speculatively at his companion.

“So, John, you have now been here for, oh, what has it been, six weeks or so. Time enough, I hope, that we all are accustomed to each other and have a sense of how life here will be. You and I haven’t really had an opportunity to talk about how you have come to feel about the situation. I hope that you do not resent me or feel jealous.”

“Resent you? No, not really. What good would that do me? Gilbert loves you with all his heart and soul, has done for a long time now. You didn’t do anything to encourage it—apart from being a fine magician and a pleasant fellow, neither of which you could hardly help. Your being so good-looking didn’t hurt, either. Gilbert finds tall, what he would call ‘manly’ men quite appealing."

“Yes, and for some reason they seem to find him quite appealing. At least, two out of two in our little world do so,” Jonathan answered with a grin.

Childermass chuckled and nodded. “As to jealousy, I have to admit, it still comes and goes, but mostly goes. I’ll try to make it go completely. Our concentrating on working out a system for living in this Darkness has helped take my mind off it. You and Mr … oh, damn … I’m still doing it now and then … Gilbert and you have made me feel completely welcome—and I know you could have had as much reason to resent me as I you. Well, I must say, we are managing quite well. Both we and the Christian world are doing our best for the new magic. We’ve even managed to get Gilbert to contribute to the household chores to the point where his successes come close to outnumbering his failures!” 

Jonathan said, "That last is truly a wonder of the age!"

They both laughed and sipped their ale.

Childermass sobered and said, “Thank you for your concern about my feelings, Jonathan. This gives me the opportunity to raise another problem that has arisen, one that will take us both to solve.”

Jonathan looked at him quizzically.

“Well, I’m afraid Gilbert has become distinctly … greedy about the fact that the three of us are together now. That is, well, you’ve seen how he expects us to pleasure him whenever he feels a hankering for it. One of us, or more often both. And he’s gradually doing less and less to reciprocate.”

“Well, now that you mention it, that’s true. Which is odd, because at the beginning he quite enjoyed pleasuring me as well. He was happy sucking my cock and caressing me. He can be a very sweet lover.”

“Oh, no doubt, in general. I always found him that way, too.”

“No wonder! You’re the one who taught him about pleasure, as I gathered from remarks he has made. And a very good job you did of it!”

“I’m glad you think so. But now … well, we don’t want him to think that now all he has to do is lie back—or forward—and get two sets of hands and two mouths and two cocks all over him—and that that’s all there is to it. We might agree to try and get him back in the habit of being a little more active. Remind him about returning favours. It's not just the housework where he needs to pull his weight."

“Yes, I definitely see what you mean. Well, we should drop him some hints.”

“Yes, though I think hints might fly right past him. We might have to be more explicit.” He paused and looked at Jonathan doubtfully. “And then there’s …”

“Yes, and?”

“Well, I don’t mean to offend you, but it seems to me that there’s a deal more sucking than fucking going on between the two of us, if you’ll pardon my language.”

“Given the subject, you need hardly excuse yourself, John.”

“All right, so my point is that with three of us, there should be quite a bit of variety in our … intimacies, as Gilbert would call them. Turns out, though, that there isn’t. Gilbert loves getting fucked, and, well, he’s got two of us to give him what he wants. He’s in absolute Heaven. I, uh, I assume you’ve never been on the bottom.”

“No. The question never occurred to me, since Gilbert showed not the slightest interest in, um, penetrating me.”

“ʻBuggering’ you, Jonathan. Less hoity-toity. Anyway, he never has and never will, believe me. I once convinced him to try, though he put up a mighty fuss before he gave in. We got into bed, and believe it or not, he couldn’t even get hard. I did my best, kisses, caresses, some oral encouragement, but he stayed limp as an empty glove. I swear, it wasn’t that he was already satisfied. We hadn’t done it since the night before, and if Gilbert is healthy and still can’t get hard under those circumstances, well… Naturally I ended up on top, he was perfectly happy, got hard in an instant and came like a fucking fountain. He wanted reassurance after that, so I told him I was happy to do it as often as he liked, within reason, and to put it down to momentary curiosity. I'd have been happy to change over once in a long while, but if he felt so strongly against it, I certainly wasn't interested in pushing him. But the two of us being here together opens up new possibilities that we have never explored. I just wondered if you had any interest in trying something different."

“Yes, it’s true. In all this time neither of us has fucked the other. Frankly, watching you with Gilbert, I assumed that you preferred it that way and would not welcome an offer to, um, bugger you.”

Childermass chuckled. “I suppose that’s a somewhat natural assumption. On the other hand, it’s not as if I have much choice with Gilbert. I suppose I assumed much the same thing about you. Still, it need not be all one way or the other, you know. Back in my youth, when I was with another man, I’d be as likely to be on the bottom as the top. I rather like the variety. Still, some men don’t like the variety at all … witness Gilbert.” He looked expectantly at Jonathan.

Jonathan hesitated. “I must say, I have never felt the urge to be fucked. Partly because I assume it would hurt, at least at first. But … well, it’s also that I simply think of it being a man’s place to be on top and do the … penetrating. At least, what Gilbert would call a ‘manly’ man.”

Childermass shifted in his chair and regarded him with a little frown. “Because you’ve been used to women most of your life, I suppose. But men are put together down there differently than women are, and either one can be penetrated. Surely you don’t think of Gilbert as being feminine simply because he likes being on the bottom.” He chuckled again. “Any one less possessed of feminine grace and charm I cannot imagine. And you know his high regard for women and what he considers the proper things for them to do. Small and dainty as he is, I’m sure it never occurred to him to think of himself as the female half of a pairing with you or me. And he’s as virile a little fellow as one could imagine!”

“You’re right. I suppose I have a certain viewpoint on the matter that really isn’t accurate. So are you saying that you want to fuck me?”

“Well, I think you might at least give it a try, see what you’re missing. Maybe you would conclude that you want to go on missing it. Still, it has its advantages. Gilbert’s fondness for it should be proof of that!”

Jonathan considered for a moment and nodded. “When you put it that way … all right, I’ll give it a try.”

“Splendid! 

“I assume you’ll take considerable care preparing me. You do have an impressive cock, my dear fellow.”

Childermass grinned. “Likewise. But I’ve had a fair bit of experience getting inside a man considerably smaller than me, and I promise it’ll not hurt as much as you fear.”

“All right, fair enough! With three of us trapped together, we should definitely explore all the possibilities.”

“Shall we invite Gilbert to watch? I’m sure he’d like that. Watching you suck me that first time right after I arrived certainly got him going! Of course, we’ll have to take care of him afterward, since he’ll probably be desperate by the end.” He laughed. “Yes, this could be quite a pleasant way to spend an afternoon or evening.”

“True, though it won’t exactly lure him into reciprocating.”

“Oh, well, plenty of time for that.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Eight and a half weeks after the Disenchantment_

"We've got a surprise for you, Gilbert. Yes, _that_ sort of surprise," said Childermass cheerfully. "You may not like it at first, but give it a chance."

Gilbert stared at him. He knew perfectly well how above himself Childermass got when he got the chance. He knew perfectly well from the tone of Childermass' voice that this would be one of those occasions. He also knew from what Childermass had said before that his own lips would be "thin and sulky" and his face would be pale with, not to put too fine a point on it, "temper", as he reacted to Childermass being obnoxious. 

Sure enough, Childermass said, "Oh, you _do_ look as if you won't like it! Have you guessed yet?"

Ten minutes later Gilbert was naked and tied to a chair while his lovers undressed and took the bed. He did not object, since this must just be some variant on what they had done in bed with him tied down. Odd, though, that they had not blindfolded him. Wasn’t that the point, depriving him of one sense to heighten the others? And odd, too, that they had not put his chair close to the bed, where they could reach him.

As Childermass was getting Jonathan settled on his stomach with a pillow propping up his bum, he said to Gilbert, “Now, it occurred to Jonathan and me that neither of us had ever fucked the other—and Jonathan has never been fucked at all. He has agreed to give it a try. We thought you might enjoy watching, but we don’t want you to get over-excited and join in.” 

Gilbert snorted softly. He found it _extremely_ insulting that they didn't trust him not to interfere, except for the inconvenient fact that, yes, he probably would have tried to join in if he'd had freedom of movement. He wanted that nice big cock in him, and how dare they...and what kind of pleasant surprise was it if he was tied down, not having any one paying attention to him? He'd always wondered if either or both of his lovers would realize he just wasn't worth it. Maybe they had discovered that the other day when he had the headache and sent them off to enjoy each other! Surely they'd prefer having each other because Jonathan would find out how nice it felt. They would have long been aware that they were both much handsomer than he. Then neither would want to give it to him the way he liked, and ...

A tear slid down his cheek. 

Childermass and Jonathan had barely begun, and they were not as oblivious to Gilbert’s presence as he assumed. "Oh, now don't you cry!" said Childermass immediately. He sounded worried, and leapt out of bed, crossing quickly to the chair. He knelt to untie Gilbert's bonds and tenderly chafe his hands to warm them. 

Jonathan was scarcely an instant slower in moving to the other side of the chair. "Come on then, we need to talk it out first," said Jonathan. "I talked it out with Childermass, but we need to sort it out with you."

Gilbert sobbed. "Do you mean to tell me you're l-leaving me for him? And you talked it out with him?"

"Come to bed and have a bit of a cuddle," said Childermass. "There's something has upset you, and we need to get comfortable before there's any more fucking." He certainly sounded like Gilbert's familiar reassurance, John Childermass. 

He held Gilbert’s hand and led him to the bed, where they sat down with him between them as usual.

"I'm sorry," said Jonathan. "The last thing we'd want to do is upset you, and just having a bit of a change for once doesn't mean we want to make it our usual habit." And he sounded like Gilbert's darling love, Jonathan. 

Gilbert gulped. "So you're _not_ leaving me for each other?"

"No, my very dear idiot," said Jonathan with a kiss, "and I should like to know where you got that idea."

So Gilbert explained how he'd thought that if they realized how attractive they were, and how attractive he wasn't, and if they decided they were happy with each other for fucking, they'd have no need of him. 

Childermass swallowed his exasperation. "We happen to enjoy you that way and it's our favourite way to have you, listening to you begging us for more. But remember, on my first night here I said we could share pleasure in any combination of two or three. I’m sure I would enjoy fucking Jonathan, and he probably will enjoy having that experience at last. But we won’t necessarily do it very often. We probably won't do it this way more than, say, once a month.”

"Can you write that down for me?" said Gilbert rather pathetically. 

Childermass sighed, and noted the date and activity on a piece of paper, then placed it in Gilbert's journal. While he did so, Jonathan held Gilbert and whispered into his ear that they both found him quite attractive even if he wasn’t conventionally handsome.

Childermass returned to the bed and also slipped an arm around Gilbert. "You see, we only arranged things as we did because you seem to get all hot and bothered by watching us sucking each other, and we thought this might please you even more. All right then?" he said. "What do you think?"

Gilbert decided to be brave. He winced at the idea of watching Jonathan deflowered by some one else—even though he was not prepared to do the job himself. Still, he knew how much they'd done to pay attention to his own needs and desires, and that he'd done plenty of appreciatively soaking up what they did for him. It was well past time for him to do something to please them, especially since it wasn't something they were going to make a habit of. "All right," he said, with a sigh, "I know I shall hate it, but if you two would enjoy having each other that way and you want me to watch … then I will. But it's going to leave me somewhat unfulfilled, so I should like to know that Jonathan will be prepared to mount me tomorrow."

"I think I'll be able to manage that," said Jonathan with a chuckle, reaching out to ruffle Gilbert’s hair. (Early on they had persuaded him that he looked silly wearing the wig while otherwise stark naked, and after that he had always undressed from head to toe.) 

"Never fear, we'll be back to normal, if not the same night," added Childermass. "Now we won't tie you up," he went on, "but we can pretend we're tying you up."

So Gilbert settled back in the comfortable chair, with the soft belt from his banyan "tying" his hands, and watched, eyes wide open. The whole thing turned out to be surprizingly exciting: since he had always been the one to be fucked, he had never seen it happen to any one else. There was Childermass' hand, preparing Jonathan with affectionate, easy skill. Jonathan soon began to moan, and gasp, "I'm beginning to get the idea of why he likes it!" 

Childermass paused and grinned. "See if you still think that when I try going into you properly. It's a bit broader than my finger."

"But it does that? Rubs there?" said Jonathan interestedly. 

"Oh aye. Why d'you think Gilbert loves it so much?"

Gilbert embarrassed himself by moaning very loudly at the thought, because he _did_ love it, and although he had thought he would be horridly envious, he was imagining being Jonathan, being introduced to that pleasure for the first time. He was also thinking, for the first time in his life, about fucking someone else. Not because he wanted to, of course, but because he was in such a bad way he was rapidly going beyond caring how he achieved relief as long as somebody let him do _something._ So if some one offered him their arse he might agree. 

He had to be careful to remember he was still "tied up" or he would be even more embarrassing and touch himself as he watched.

Childermass noticed this and grinned. "I'm glad he told us he was going to hate it," he said to Jonathan, "because I'd never have guessed from looking at him now. All flushed and dishevelled and ... Gilbert, are you getting a bit hard, watching us? Spread your thighs so we can see you."

Obediently he spread his thighs. 

"Very nice. Get your hands out of the way so we can see properly," Childermass added.

He did. He squirmed. 

"All right, let’s see if we can get that standing straight up," said Childermass. "I'll give it to Jonathan now. Just think about my long thick prick going in..."

He whined. So did Jonathan! He was getting all tingling and excitable thinking about Jonathan liking it, when he had assumed he'd have hated seeing Jonathan fucked by some one else. He closed his eyes, and in the space for fantasies inside his head, he imagined being Jonathan losing his virginity (well, some of it) to Childermass. He remembered how careful Childermass had had to be the first time with him, and how good it had felt once they got it right. 

"All right, I'm in now," said Childermass. 

"I know," Jonathan replied with a breathy chuckle. 

"Do you like it best?" asked Gilbert, feeling anxious despite his arousal.

"It's not bad," said Jonathan thoughtfully, "but I think I'm going to prefer your arse tomorrow. I too like the begging and pleading."

Then, by the sound of it, Childermass started that slow in-and-out that Gilbert enjoyed so much. 

Jonathan sighed happily. So did Gilbert, sinking into the bliss of the fantasy. In his mind, Childermass was sinking into him, curing the itch so sweetly. 

"There," said Childermass, and Gilbert opened his eyes to watch as Childermass reached beneath Jonathan and began to stroke him. 

Gilbert squirmed again, as he imagined Jonathan's lovely prick getting wet and eager as it thrust into Childermass' hand. 

Jonathan started to make more noise, and Gilbert shut his eyes again and listened to him (or them both) reaching the peak of pleasure. It was so good it nearly had the same effect on him: only the fact that he could never get there without at least being touched kept him from it. All too soon the noises ended, and he opened his eyes.

"Mm," said Childermass, "that was good." He turned his head to look at Gilbert. "You can’t deny that you enjoyed that. The evidence was quite obvious! You must be looking forward to your turn tomorrow, then, eh?"

Gilbert moaned, dropped the belt and staggered to the bed. "Now, you know I don't like doing the fucking."

“After all these years, I’m quite aware of that, yes.”

"I'd do it now!" The thought of something hotter and tighter than a hand was appealing.

Childermass was a difficult man to astonish, but this had done it. "You want it so much you don't care how?"

Gilbert nodded. "Actually, getting somewhere to put my prick might feel rather nice right now, even if it's not my usual preference.” He hesitated and looked back and forth between them. “Can I still have Jonathan tomorrow as well? I mean, back to normal!" he added hastily. 

Childermass burst out laughing. "You randy little bugger! Yes, Jonathan’s already agreed about tomorrow.” He looked enquiringly at Jonathan, who was watching in amusement and nodded.

Childermass looked back at Gilbert. “All right, you know how to do it." He shifted accommodatingly and settled on the bed. 

Gilbert took the salve and made a good workmanlike job of preparing Childermass. He made no attempt to arouse him so soon after the other bout, but also took care not to hurt him. Soon he was in, moaning and thrusting, and Jonathan was kissing him. It didn't take long: he wanted it so very dreadfully, and after all, the hot squeezing around his prick felt utterly delicious. He groaned as he came off. 

Jonathan held him, and Gilbert whispered in his ear, “I really wouldn't have liked to have to wait, but I’m looking forward to tomorrow as well.”

Jonathan pulled back slightly and grinned at him. “My God, Childermass is dead right. You’re a randy little bugger!”

Childermass wiped himself and Gilbert, who fell asleep in the middle of this. As Jonathan tucked him in, Childermass shook his head and remarked, “Well, I never thought I would see the day. He _does_ like to watch, doesn’t he! Definitely gets him going. Even more than I would have expected.”

Jonathan settled back to lean against the headboard. He said thoughtfully, “He seems to like virtually any thing one can think of and probably some one can’t. It’s just a matter of getting him to try something new. For my part, I am running out of ways to surprise him in bed. In fact, most of the things we’ve done have been your ideas.”

Childermass chuckled. “Well, Jonathan, what just happened opens up possibilities that we had never imagined!”

“Do you really think he’ll ever want to bugger one of us again?”

“Not any time in the near future, I’m sure, but after this, I’ll never say never.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now, _that's_ a rarity!" remarked Childermass cheerfully. 

Gilbert opened one eye.

"You waking up with a smile on your face when you've not been fucked rigid last thing at night," Childermass explained. 

Gilbert closed his eyes again, stretched, and said, "Mm." There was a pause of about five minutes. In the interests of accuracy, he added, "I went to sleep quite happily after either of you just licked me."

"Ah, well," said Childermass, "what I was meaning was a question of arseholes. Attention to which, whether it was necessary for you to sleep."

Gilbert sat up, yawning. "Jonathan, I hope that just because I finished by participating last night you're not intending to default on your debt."

"I'm asleep," said Jonathan, so Gilbert gave him a cuddle anyway, gently butting his head under Jonathan's chin in the way he did when he was halfway seeking warmth, halfway seeking the other person's reassurance.

"All right," said Jonathan after a while. "Yes, I do remember. After lunch."

_"Thank_ you," said Gilbert, and went back to sleep on him. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

A couple of hours later, having eaten a late breakfast, the three retired to their library. There they found that a letter had come through the magical portal, which was located conveniently above Gilbert’s desk.

Gilbert looked at it and sniffed. “It’s from your Mr Segundus,” he said somewhat disdainfully, although he could not altogether hide his interest in its contents. He had acted from the start as though Segundus somehow was Childermass’ responsibility and had expected him to deal with the man.

Childermass slit open the edges of the letter, unfolded it and held it close to a candle. After skimming through it, he looked up with a pale and awestruck face.

“Mr Segundus says that Vinculus and Jack Gouthwaite have not yet returned from abroad, if indeed they ever will. But they have sent a letter and asked Mr Segundus to deliver a message to us here in the Darkness. How they know that he was in communication with us is a mystery.”

“And what is the message?” asked Gilbert eagerly.

“It’s another translation that Gouthwaite has made from Vinculus in his capacity as the Reader of the new book of the Raven King. It runs like this:

The nameless slave rules in a strange country.  
Three magicians have disappeared from England.  
The first no longer fears me, the second no longer longs to see my face.  
The first has evaded the thieves and murderers, the second has passed beyond his own destruction.  
The first has regained his heart and no longer feels its ache.  
The second has freed his dearest possession from his enemy’s hand.  
The first has gained company and contents in the gaol he created.  
The second has left the lonely roads, the storm has fled and he had found the dark tower.  
The third has read magic upon the sky and the faces of the stony hills and the barren trees.  
He has looked upon me without knowing it.  
Magic has returned to England. They shall not neglect it.”

He lowered the letter, and the three of them looked at each other, speechless at first.

Finally Childermass took a deep breath. “Well, the first and second magicians are obviously you, as was made plain by the original prophecy. I suppose I am the third. How remarkable to be, in this indirect way, addressed by the King himself!” He shook his head in wonder.

“Well, now that the first prophecy has played out and come true in a fashion, this second one is far less obscure. It seems to be a sort of ‘all’s well that ends well’ message to us,” Jonathan remarked with a smile.

Childermass had handed the letter to Gilbert, who was reading over the text sent by Gouthwaite.

“Perhaps,” he replied, “but the last line is not so clear. Who is the ‘they’ who shall not neglect the new magic? The three of us?”

Childermass frowned. “I suppose it might mean the three of us plus this ‘nameless slave,’ but as we have no idea who he is, his attentions to the new magic must remain his own responsibility. But I assume it does mean that we are not to neglect it.”

Gilbert frowned in puzzlement. 

Jonathan chimed in, “Well, it could mean that we three are meant to practice the new magic ourselves, though we should have to devise a way to do so, trapped as we are here. Or it could mean that we should pay attention to what magicians in England are doing and perhaps somehow advise and guide them.”

Childermass took the letter back. “Indeed, Mr Segundus seems to favour the latter. He says that he has made great progress in organizing his school of magic. He was now receiving several applications a day, but he had run into difficulties completing the curriculum for the school and was debating which texts would be best for students to begin with and which would be best left for later in their educations. He wonders if he might solicit our advice—”

Gilbert shook his head firmly. “Making magic so easily available to all and sundry! Who is qualified, I ask you, to judge which students should be admitted? Mr Segundus' monograph on Martin Pale's fairy servants was a creditable little effort, but to run a school?"

He was obviously just getting started on the subject, but when he paused to take a breath, Jonathan quickly interjected, “Gilbert, there is going to be magic done, a great deal of it, whether we like it or not. You’ve already agreed that education is the proper way to control it and make it respectable. And we are certainly in no position to run a school here.”

Childermass said, “Besides, the notion of your offering advice seems to fit in well with that last line of this new prophecy. Your contributions to the success of the new school seem to be the opposite of neglect.”

Gilbert sighed and after a pause said reluctantly, “Yes, you’re right. I should not object. It’s just that … letting other people have magic remains an alien idea to me. I need to become accustomed to it. Until I do, I trust you two to remind me to be cooperative. In fact, I shall sit down and write out some guidelines for Mr Segundus. They can be based on the course of study that I devised for you, my dearest Jonathan—for after all, look how well you have turned out.” 

Jonathan smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Gilbert smiled in return and began to assemble his writing implements and paper. He opened a drawer and pulled out his old syllabi from Jonathan’s days as his pupil and began to glance through them for ideas. He soon began copying some of them into a letter for Mr Segundus and adding notes as ideas occurred to him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

By early in the afternoon it was getting on for lunchtime, and Gilbert was still absorbed in writing his text, which threatened to run to dozens of pages. Childermass signaled to Jonathan, and they went off to the other end of the room to confer.

Childermass glanced to make sure Gilbert was paying no attention to them and said in a low voice, “I think that your promise to fuck Gilbert this afternoon might offer an ideal opportunity for us to induce him to take a more active role in our bedroom activities. As I said, I think he needs a little more than hints to understand what we’re after. I’ll say something to him about reciprocating—in an informal, easy way, that is. Nothing reproachful.”

“But would it work? If I bugger him, he’ll just go off to sleep, leaving me to suck you. Neither of which I object to doing, of course, but it doesn’t accomplish much in the way of making him better at reciprocating.”

“Well, I have been thinking about how we might keep him awake afterward. One possibility would be to indulge his sweet-tooth. Sugar tends to make him lively. In the old days in London, I know he would sometimes overindulge in the desserts on offer after dinner and have trouble getting to sleep afterwards. I know we don’t tend to have desserts with lunch, but surely he would not object if we offered some sweet biscuits afterward.”

“Hardly! Quite the contrary. And tea to wash them down. That combination might have the effect of making him quite disinclined to drift off.”

Childermass nodded. “All right, then, let’s you and I arrange things.” He turned and walked over to Gilbert.

“Gilbert, you look like you’re quite absorbed in your letter. Jonathan and I shall prepare lunch, shall we?”

“Oh, yes! A few more minutes should allow me to finish up here.” He was about to go back to his notes but looked up again and said, “I did help with lunch yesterday, and I shall do so again tomorrow … Thank you,” he added as an afterthought.

As Childermass and Jonathan walked to the kitchen, the former remarked, “Well, we _have_ made progress with him, at least in that area!”

“We certainly have! Oh, one other thing occurs to me. If we remove a blanket or two so that Gilbert does not feel so warm and comfortable after he comes, it might help him stay awake.”

“Good thought! We just have to make sure he doesn’t see us do it—or feel so cold that he loses all interest in participating actively.”

Ten minutes later they had the food laid out in the dining room and called Gilbert to join them. Their lunch was frugal, a little soup and cheese, which was less than they usually had, but the two conspirators wanted to justify serving a dessert as well.

In the course of it, Childermass gently explained that the two of them had begun to hope that he would reciprocate a bit more during their intimacies. 

Naturally Gilbert took that the wrong way. He looked anxiously at Jonathan. “Does that mean that if you fuck me, you’ll expect me to fuck you?” He tried to hide his distress. “As you know, I don’t ordinarily … that is, just the once, yesterday ...” He paused and took a deep breath, adding fondly, “But if _you_ want me to, Jonathan, I could try.”

Jonathan squeezed his hand. “No, that would not be necessary. I realize that it’s not your preference. No, reciprocating just means that you actively offer some pleasure to your partner. Not necessarily every time, but just to be willing to do it when there is an opportunity.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine, then. I suppose I have been rather on the receiving end during much of what we have done together since Childermass’ arrival. But I do love playing with your big, beautiful cocks.”

Two big, beautiful cocks twitched within two pairs of breeches, and two men shifted uneasily in their chairs, glancing at each other in the hope that their plan was working.

Gilbert nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I should like taking that up again. Oh, and I could finger the two of you. Not both at once, of course!” He looked thoughtful. “But then again, we might try … hmmm.”

Jonathan and Childermass again exchanged glances. They quickly rose and plied Gilbert with tea and sweets. They made the mistake, however, of letting Gilbert make the tea before they remembered that he had usually used well under a spoonful for the entire pot. Sure enough, the resulting liquid had only a faint brownish tinge, and the first cup seemed to have no effect on Gilbert.

The two offered coffee, and Gilbert shook his head, saying that Jonathan had made it once and it was much too bitter for his taste. 

"Will you trust me to make it nice?" said Childermass, kissing him, and Jonathan felt a tiny flare of jealousy. Gilbert might well be in love with him, but Childermass had so much more experience catering to Gilbert's fastidious (sometimes incalculably picky and annoying) tastes. 

Gilbert said, "If you wish to, I shall try to enjoy the result." This might have been rude in the world's terms, but Gilbert was singularly honest with those he loved. He was never good at displaying feigned enthusiasm, but he was willing to "try to like something" if people met him halfway. 

Childermass came back in with a bowl for him. A little like a soup-bowl, but small, with comfortable handles. Jonathan inspected it. Coffee in the French style, with plenty of milk and, he suspected, quite a bit of sugar. Of course, that would make it far more palatable to him.

"There we are, then," said Childermass. "Lift it up and tilt it to drink, and you've got a few nice sweets there in case there's a bitter aftertaste."

"I like this!" said Gilbert after a while, reaching for his fourth biscuit.

The sight of Gilbert Norrell giggling, squirming with unaccustomed restlessness and slightly flushed, was enough of a proof that the coffee was affecting him more than the tea. He ate the sweet crumbly biscuits in neat bites between sips, but he did remember to offer the biscuits round at least once.

"No more for you!" said Jonathan, as Gilbert appeared likely to manage the whole plateful.

"I'd spoil my dinner, I suppose," Gilbert replied, shrugging. He didn't look at all sulky: the combination of coffee and sweets had left him slightly flown and smiling playfully. 

"More to the point, you've forgotten your post-prandial treat," said Jonathan with a grin, "that you were so insistent about this morning."

 _"Much_ nicer than sweets!" agreed Gilbert, getting up to take his cup and plate out to soak, then heading for the door with a happy skip in his step.

Jonathan and Childermass headed after him, nodding at each other to suggest they'd done the best they could to increase Gilbert's alertness.

While Gilbert was starting to undress, Childermass removed and hid two of his blankets. Then Jonathan pulled Gilbert down onto the bed to finish the job. 

Childermass enjoyed watching Jonathan undress Gilbert. Gilbert always got wriggly and excitable in Jonathan's lap, and was no help whatsoever to Jonathan as he tried to undo his buttons. This was much more amusing as a spectator-sport than being the person struggling with the garments.

"Now, what would you like?" said Jonathan, as he finished the task of making Gilbert naked. 

"Fuck me until I can hardly _breathe,_ then do it some more!" snarled Gilbert. There was a moment's pause. "Please," he added, as he pulled a pillow under himself on the bed.

"So you don't want me to do my normal excellent job of preparing you, like this?" said Jonathan, as he slipped his long fingers into Gilbert's eager hole.

"No!" snapped Gilbert, apparently not noticing that Jonathan in fact was. "Do it now!"

"That's one of his tells, if you like," said Childermass quietly to Jonathan. "When he loses all desire to speak in polysyllables, he's in a hurry." He lay beside Gilbert and distracted him with deep kisses as Jonathan’s fingers slid in and out of the tight channel. 

Finally Gilbert began to whine, and Jonathan slipped his fingers out. He slapped Gilbert's bottom in an encouraging manner, but then appeared to think better of it.

"Ah!" he said. "Something a little more stable is called for. Up with you!"

Gilbert obediently let himself be moved. Now he was up on his knees on a pillow, leaning forward with his arms bracing him against the wall (so that he could be properly, thoroughly ridden, Jonathan assured him). He had nothing to look at but the headboard, but he suspected that the lack of visual entertainment wasn't going to be much of an issue. In fact, it might have a similar effect to that of the blindfold.

Meanwhile, Jonathan went into him. After the usual overture (allegro non troppo, crescendo), Gilbert was warming up nicely, and gasping, "Come in me!" 

This was another of Gilbert's disgraceful tastes (and didn't it just excite him that Jonathan knew all of them by now!). The first time they'd had each other, in the Darkness, Jonathan had come far too fast, and when he slid out, apologising, Gilbert had made him stick his fingers where he'd just been until _he_ finished as well. (Afterwards he mumbled, blushing, that he liked to feel well-used.) 

"All right, now," said Jonathan, "I'll do it for you." He began to thrust faster.

Childermass, who was still lying down near Gilbert’s knees, cleared his throat rather theatrically.

"Eh?" said Jonathan, slowing down abruptly. Gilbert squeaked in disappointment. Jonathan stroked his back soothingly and added, "Oh! Well, that’s right, we've another idea for a treat for you."

Instead of the feel of Jonathan coming in him, lovely as that would be, Gilbert felt a hot, wet mouth envelope his member. Childermass (for it was, obviously, he) had twisted so that the upper part of him was lying propped on one elbow between Gilbert’s thighs and the headboard. He wrapped a hand round the shaft and vigorously applied his mouth to the most important point. 

Gilbert vibrated like a struck tuning-fork, and Jonathan hastened to reassure him, "You don't need to choose. I'll _come_ and he'll _suck..."_

Now Jonathan was pumping into him in earnest. Gilbert was silent for a moment, but then _absolutely shrieked)_ \--and then both finished quite quickly, quite noisily, and with a final rapturous sigh. Jonathan might have been ahead by a (cock)head, but if so, only just.

Childermass removed his mouth, swallowing. He sat up and helped lower Gilbert to the mattress and clean him and Jonathan. After disposing of the soiled cloth, he turned back and assessed the situation. 

"Well, as clever plots go, that was a dismal failure," he said softly. "He's asleep. Very deeply asleep. And I'm waving in the breeze just the way we were trying to avoid."

Gilbert was in fact so deeply asleep that he slept through being put to bed (under only one blanket) and even through Childermass being vigorously fellated.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was Childermass’ turn to make dinner that night, and after the three of them had shared a nap, he went down to the kitchen to begin the preparations. Jonathan went along to help out and keep him company. They left Gilbert slumbering still, oblivious to the world.

“So,” said Jonathan, peeling and cutting up potatoes, “I would imagine that Gilbert had such an intense come this afternoon that even he wouldn’t want to be fucked again tonight.”

Childermass was coating some chops with herbs and arranging them in a pan. “Perhaps not. If only our plan had worked! Who would have thought he could be so wide awake going into the thing and then go off to sleep like a dead man?” He shook his head. “I’m afraid the longer we let this business of Gilbert reciprocating slide, the more he will get used to not doing it. I’d like to get this whole nonsense settled, ideally tonight. Obviously our mistake has been in assuming we can get him to reciprocate after we’ve given him a thorough treat. He’s just not capable of staying awake. So, we must induce him to start things moving.”

“Yes, I suppose so. If we don’t make a move to kiss or caress him, then it’s up to him.”

“The question is whether we can make him interested enough in getting buggered that we can give him an object lesson in participating more actively. While he still has our complaint fresh in his mind.”

“But how? I could well believe that after what we did for him this afternoon, he won’t be nearly as keen as usual.”

Childermass thought for a moment. “Well, if we let him sleep until just before dinner, he presumably will be wide awake later and perhaps inclined to do it all over again. And how about a bath after we’ve had our little chat with him? With both of us there, washing him and so on?”

Jonathan looked at him doubtfully. “I should think a nice warm soak in a tub could easily make him drowsy and send him off to bed with nothing but sleep in mind, however much we let him nap now.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be just a warm soak. Maybe we could make the water just a little cooler than usual. Not enough to make him uncomfortable, because he’d notice.”

“He might any way, being so sensitive to the cold. Besides, keeping him cooler during the afternoon session didn’t seem to have much effect.”

“Then we’d have to distract him. Get undressed ourselves down to our smallclothes and maybe beyond. Claim we want to wash or shave. Show off a bit for him. Fuss over him, give him a nice scrub in all the right places. Keep his interest up. Flirt with him. Talk about how wonderful this afternoon was—maybe in vivid detail. Whatever it takes.”

“Well, it’s worth a try. I cannot think of any alternative, apart from letting loose dozens of mice. That would set his nerves on edge and drive him into his bed and the safety of our arms.”

“Perhaps. If we had dozens of mice. I have to say, I haven’t seen or heard any since I’ve been here.”

“Nor have I. Gilbert has not even taken fright at imaginary mice. I wonder if John Uskglass has kindly rid the place of them.”

Childermass considered this. “Possibly. Maybe there are no mice in Faerie, and you tell me that this Darkness is a slice of Faerie. At any rate, the bath plan seems to be the only one we have, unless we want to put this off another day.”

“All right, let’s try it this evening. If it doesn’t work, at least we shall all be clean when we go to bed!”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At first the bath did not seem to be accomplishing its purpose. Gilbert requested that the water be warmed up slightly, but even after the pair complied, he stayed wide awake. His nap that afternoon had apparently prepared him to make a late night of it. He seemed, however, to have no interest in further amorous activity. Instead he lazed in the tub, slowly washing himself and chatting about what a lovely time he had had that afternoon.

Childermass and Jonathan glanced at each other. The former said, “Gilbert, if you’re happy there, Jonathan and I will get ready for bed. We need a bit of a wash after our activities.”

They prepared two basins with warm water and stripped off their clothing. Gilbert clearly enjoyed that process. He stopped washing and settled back to enjoy the view the resulted. The two turned around and bent over the basins, displaying their arses and strong backs and long legs. Showing off in this fashion made the two of them think of what was to come, and they grinned as they noticed each other’s budding erections.

After ten minutes or so they finished washing and moved to the tub, their smiles fading as they noted that Gilbert, much though he had apparently enjoyed the show they had put on, was only slightly hard—if at all.

Childermass shrugged slightly. “Ah, well, perhaps tonight we’ll have a quiet night and get to sleep early.”

Jonathan glanced at him and then leaned down to Gilbert, resting his hands on the side of the tub. “Shall I help you wash?”

Gilbert was shifting his attention between the two partial erections on display, side by side and so close to him! He looked up at Jonathan regretfully. “Oh, I’ve already finished washing, thank you. I’ve done … Oh! I see. Yes, that would be very pleasant.”

Jonathan grinned and took the washcloth from him, soaping it up and starting with Gilbert’s back. Soon, however, his hand slid up and over the older magician’s shoulder and began gently to rub the rough cloth over one nipple and then the other. Both stiffened immediately, and Gilbert shifted in the tub, whimpering faintly. 

Jonathan’s hand slid further down and slid along what was by now a distinctly growing cock. As he encouraged it, Childermass squatted and whispered something that he couldn’t catch. Whatever it was, it made Gilbert blush even pinker than he had from sitting in the warm water. 

Eventually Jonathan withdrew his hand, and the two knelt on either side of the tub, leaning forward to kiss Gilbert’s cheeks and nuzzle against his neck. He squirmed with pleasure and looked back and forth between them. 

“I am so very happy with the two of you,” he said.

The other two were speechless for a moment and then kissed his cheeks again.

Childermass smiled. “And we are very happy with you. I hope you will remember that and never again get that idea that you had yesterday—that we somehow could be satisfied with each other and not want you in bed any more. That simply won’t happen, I promise.”

“And I,” Jonathan chimed in.

Gilbert smiled a little wistfully. “I shall try not to think about such things.”

Jonathan put two fingers under his chin and turned Gilbert’s face to his own. “Gilbert, do you know what happened when you had your headache and John and I went off alone together? We gave each other pleasure, but afterward when we were relaxing and talking, we just couldn’t avoid mentioning you now and then.”

“Yes,” Childermass said. “I said it wasn’t polite to be with one lover and speak of another, but we did talk about you. Jonathan said it was because you were the pivot of the trio that we have formed.”

Gilbert had turned to Childermass while he spoke, but now he quickly looked at Jonathan, a hint of tears in his eyes. “Did you really say that, Jonathan?”

“Yes, I really did. Or I could just as well have said you are the keystone in our little group. After all, both of us came here to Hurtfew because of you. I to take revenge in some fashion, I suppose, but then we became friends again when we did magic together.”

“And I came to see whether you had survived that night and how you were faring in the Darkness. And now here we all are. I assure you, Jonathan and I are very fond of each other and enjoy being in bed together, whether with you or without. But as Jonathan said, each of us came here to be with you.”

Gilbert shook his head slightly and managed to smile. “Well, I must say, you both have very peculiar taste in men.”

Jonathan chuckled. “Perhaps. I don’t deny it. On the other hand, we have impeccable taste in magicians.”

Gilbert chuckled in return and said, “Well, I have excellent taste in men, and I want to be with both of mine in bed. Get me out of here!”

The pair helped him out of the tub and dried him, and soon they were seated in a row under the blankets, with Gilbert in the middle as usual. All three sighed in anticipation and exchanged eager looks. 

After a rather lengthy pause, however, Gilbert became puzzled. “Isn’t one of you going to start? How am I to reciprocate if you don’t do anything?”

Childermass put an arm around his shoulders. “To be frank, the problem is that you nearly always fall asleep afterward and are in no condition to reciprocate. Besides, we’ve done things for you in the past. You might decide to reciprocate that. And after all, we need you to do something so that _we_ can reciprocate.”

Gilbert’s smile faded, and he looked at each of them uncertainly. “Oh, yes … I suppose so. That puts me in a difficult position, however, since I … well, I don’t wish to start with one of you and hurt the other’s feelings. I simply do not know how to decide.”

Childermass and Jonathan looked at each other over his head. Each could tell that the other was wondering if this dilemma about deciding had been the problem all along.

“Gilbert,” said Childermass, “don’t worry about that. I think Jonathan and I are past feeling jealous about such things. We know that you must start with one—and that you might start with the other the next time. _Not_ that I mean you should take strict turns. Just do what you feel like at the moment and let things develop. We’ll all be satisfied by the end.”

Gilbert had been turned toward Childermass as he listened. Now he felt a gentle push against his back by two fingers. He sat up slightly and stretched to kiss Childermass. After their tongues had swirled against each other for a time, Gilbert sank slowly down, kissing and licking his way down Childermass’ torso, lingering over each nipple before moving on to the rampant cock. He climbed over Childermass’ right leg and settled down facing the man, licking and stroking the shaft slowly and lasciviously, looking up into his lover’s face with half-hooded eyes. 

“Gilbert!” Childermass murmured in a hoarse voice.

Jonathan watched all this keenly and then slid over against Childermass, lying on his side and supporting himself with his left elbow. He kissed the other man, briefly and teasingly at first before settling into a deep, wet exploration that left them with wide-open mouths pressed hungrily together.

By now Gilbert was still stroking Childermass’ erection with his right hand while sucking at it eagerly. He reached over Childermass’ thigh and groped with his left hand until he found Jonathan’s erection lying up against his stomach. Gilbert pulled it down and stroked it as well, moaning as he did so. 

Soon Jonathan got to his knees and moved behind Gilbert, urging him to rise and bend his knees under himself as he worked his way up Childermass’ hard shaft and took the head into his mouth.

Childermass was watching Gilbert’s hands and mouth explore him, but he saw Jonathan gesturing to him. He twisted to grasp a jar of salve kept ready on the bedside table and stretched up to hand it to Jonathan. Gilbert managed to keep sucking and pumping Childermass’ cock even as Jonathan prepared him, though he faltered a few times, gasping as the invading fingers reached his sensitive spot. He paused altogether as Jonathan entered him, and Childermass frigged himself for a short time until Jonathan was well inside and began to pump into Gilbert rhythmically.

As his arousal mounted, Gilbert began to suck and squeeze Childermass’ cock harder and faster, moaning in growing desperation. The man watcheded him avidly. “Oh, God! Oh, fuck, yes!”

Jonathan saw that Childermass was approaching his climax, and he slowed his thrusting to allow Gilbert to concentrate on what he was doing. Childermass was whimpering as his bliss hovered just out of reach. Gilbert pumped his shaft harder and sucked fiercely at the tip until Childermass let out a sigh of relief. He managed to keep his eyes open to watch as Gilbert struggled to swallow. At first he succeeded, but the last few little spurts managed to escape and dribble down Childermass’ cock. 

Gilbert withdrew his mouth and moaned as Jonathan speeded up again. As he had on the night of his arrival in the Darkness, Childermass watched with delight as Gilbert abandoned himself to the exquisite sensations as Jonathan rubbed hard over his pleasure point. His face slackened and then squeezed into a grimace of pleasure and need. The sight made Childermass grin. Jonathan opened his eyes and looked at Childremass and grinned in return, as they both acknowledged that they had reached their goal at last.

Almost immediately Gilbert came, long and noisily, scattering his seed over the sheet between Childermass’ spread legs. His tight channel clutched rhythmically at Jonathan’s cock and sent him over the edge as well.

After a brief pause where all three panted and relaxed, Childermass reached again to the small table and tossed a cloth to Jonathan, who cleaned himself and Gilbert. They both helped the older man over Childermass’ leg and up to sit in his usual spot in the middle. Childermass took the cloth and tried as best he could to wipe the results of Gilbert’s climax from the sheets. 

Surveying the results, he remarked, “Oh, well, I’ve slept on the wet spot before. It’s not much of a trial, considering how wonderful all this has been.”

Gilbert glanced at them both. “Wonderful indeed. But I lost track. Who was reciprocating when?”

Childermass grinned. “All of us! In fact, I think it’s the first time we have all three come at, well, nearly the same time.”

Jonathan thought for a moment. “We almost did on the first night you were here. In fact, this was quite like what we did that night, with some differences.”

They all sighed contentedly. 

Childermass hesitated and said, “I know it was really Jonathan fucking you that aroused you, but to me it looked as though you were so eager because you were sucking me. That my cock had that effect on you. That excited me a great deal, I must confess.”

Gilbert considered that. “Well, I do enjoy sucking and playing with your cock. In fact, I very much enjoyed … being … in between you two that way. It excited me, too—getting and giving pleasure at the same time, with two different people.”

Jonathan slid closer and put his arms around Gilbert. “Then I think we should make this one of our regular positions. Though Childermass and I could change places. I should quite like to see you getting fucked and sucking me at the same time. He makes it sound most appealing!”

Gilbert looked at him adoringly. “I should very much like that as well.” He yawned. “I’m cold. Could we put on my night-clothes now?”

The other two sighed. “And get up out of this lovely warm bed?” asked Childermass. “Here,” he added, sitting up and reaching down toward the foot of the bed, “let’s get these blankets over you, and Jonathan and I shall snuggle up on either side. That should keep you warm enough, I’ll wager.”

And it did.

++++++++++++++++++++

Late one evening a few days after this success, the three magicians were sitting in the library watching the embers of the dying fire. At least, Jonathan and Childermass were watching them. Gilbert was drifting off to sleep. As was now his habit, he lay slumped against Strange, who was on his right, but his left arm extended out and he held Childermass by the hand. It was, Childermass thought, Norrell’s way of designating Jonathan his dear love while reassuring Childermass that he mattered very much. He was quite accustomed to it by now and no longer needed to remind himself that he was quite happy to be there and that he had very nearly lost Gilbertl altogether—and that he now had a very handsome and passionate new lover as well.

Soon Gilbert was completely asleep. Every now and then Jonathan glanced down with a smile at him before returning his gaze to the fire. 

Childermass was doing much the same, and at one point their eyes met. Childermass shook his head with his ironic grin and said, barely above a whisper, “I have put up with so much from this man over the years!”

Jonathan chuckled softly and nodded. “And I as well. Not for as many years as you, to be sure, and not as consistently. For the most part, he and I got along quite well before I went off to the war. But destroying my book and publishing _The Black Letters_! I ask you! You can’t imagine how I felt.”

“Oh, I think I can, a bit. After all, I witnessed some of it … and assisted him in it, I must confess. So, why do you suppose we love him so? After all he has done to us, it really seems not to make much sense.”

Jonathan noted that for the first time Childermass had said aloud in his presence that he loved Gilbert. He did not remark on this revelation. It had, after all, been obvious to him from quite early on. Instead, he pondered the question, looking down into Gilbert’s sleeping face.

“As for me, I suppose it is because he gave me magic, though it was a long and at times very rough road. Because he loved me so devotedly. Perhaps most importantly because there is no one else in the world I would rather talk with, endlessly. And you?”

“For somewhat the same reasons, I suppose. He gave me magic as well, though less generously and less willingly. Still, he gave it, apparently, as my involuntary presence here in the Darkness shows. The curse considers me an English magician, and who am I to quarrel with that designation? He hasn’t talked to me about magic or anything else as freely as he has with you. Still, that seems to be changing. There was that morning when I talked about Omskirk and we three ended by creating the portal. His attitude toward me as a magician has changed since then, in a way I like very much.” He chuckled softly. “As to love, well, if not love, he gave me something as close to it as I’ve ever had: pleasure, intimacy, companionship, security and, oddly enough, tenderness.” His grin returned. “And speaking of which, he’s very good in bed.”

Jonathan nodded with a smile. “I won’t deny that. As I have said before and probably will say again, you taught him well.”

“And he passed it along to you, luckily. But I could not have taught him much if the eagerness weren’t already there. He’s just naturally randy, and we’re both lucky enough to benefit from that.” He stretched, being careful not to move the hand that lay in Norrell’s. “Yes, there’s something to be said for being in a private world, with two people one … has such affection for. With no obligations to anyone else. I’m not sure I want to live like this forever, but I have got somewhat used to it—if not quite so quickly as Gilbert did—and could enjoy it for a good, long time.”

Jonathan nodded again. “Yes, the Darkness has been a benefit in unexpected ways. Gilbert has unburdened himself of things he did to me in the past. He has apologized for the destruction of my book and the publication of _The Black Letters_. And I have forgiven him. Our situation has changed so much, and we are working and living so happily together.”

He paused and continued thoughtfully. “Somehow I could not remain angry with him. I blame that wretch Lascelles for much of what Gilbert did in those days.”

Childermass clenched his teeth. “That bastard! You’re absolutely right. Before he came on the scene, Gilbert and I had been reasonably happy together for many years. But Gilbert was an easy target for a bully like Lascelles, who was so controlling and so insidious. But now Gilbert has only you and me to influence him—and even in the short time before I arrived you had already had a noticeable effect on him. For the better, of course, very much for the better. Between us, we can protect him—and stave off his less admirable impulses.”

Jonathan nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, that’s it, too! He is so innocent in some ways, knowing little about how to deal with the world. And fearful. He makes me want to protect him. Which is rather endearing.”

Childermass nodded in turn. “The same way I feel. As I have felt since almost the beginning.” He hesitated and said rather shamefacedly, “He’s brilliant and dedicated and so very much in need of protection. He melts my heart at times in a way that I find hard to understand.” He looked as though he regretted having said so much. He looked away and shrugged before going on, “Beyond that, he did so much for me when I was young and badly in need of a job—but some years ago I told you all about that.”

There was a brief, comfortable silence, and Childermass resumed, “I don’t know if you believe in the Cards of Marseilles, but they have long told me that Gilbert and I are bound together—and they do not lie. For the most part, I have been very happy that they said so.”

Gilbert stirred and sat up, his eyes still heavy with sleep. “Time for bed?” 

Jonathan tilted his chin up and smiled his teazing smile. “Just what do you mean by ‘bed’?”

Gilbert looked at him almost coyly. “Sleep, of course. It’s late, isn’t it? It feels late.”

Childermass kissed his cheek. “You’re sure you don’t want us to …” His fingertips made as if to slide under one side of Gilbert’s placket.

Gilbert twisted slightly away. “Oh, I don’t think so, thank you all the same.” He sighed with a reminiscent smile. “That last time was _very_ good indeed. I’m quite content.” He woke up a little more and realized … “Oh! But if either of you feels a little desirous of … I could do something about it. I could reciprocate.” 

Jonathan and Childermass glanced at each other over Norrell’s head and grinned.

Jonathan replied, “Oh, not I, but thank you! I hope that offer will still be in effect tomorrow, and I shall accept with great pleasure.”

“Of course!” Gilbert raised his eyebrows and shrugged, as if it could be no other way.

Childermass chimed in, “Yes, thank you, Gilbert. Very generous. You’re right, it is quite late, and for me, an interval of kissing and cuddling in bed will do for tonight.”

Gilbert rose and turned to look down at his two beautiful lovers. “Well, I certainly would not mind reciprocating _that_.”


End file.
